


Два слога, ударение на последнем

by Kursnic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Post-TRoS, Post-War, Protective Poe Dameron, Top Poe Dameron, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Незадолго до битвы при Экзеголе По Дэмерон встречается со шпионом из верхушки Первого Ордена. Им оказывается генерал Хакс. Они проводят вместе ночь.Спустя шесть лет после победы По пытается найти место в новом мире. Кто-то взрывает имперские постройки, Сенат бездействует, нарастает недовольство бывшими штурмовиками, а По встречает пятилетнюю девочку, которая считает, что он - её отец.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. ГЛАВА 1. Плакат

_Внешнее кольцо, астероид CG-150091-M  
93 дня до битвы при Экзеголе_

На стене кантины, рядом со входом на кухню, висел потрёпанный плакат: «Вступай в Сопротивление!». Пилот, одетый в выгоревший оранжевый комбинезон, широко улыбался, сохраняя обаяние даже несмотря на подрисованные усы и замазанные через один зубы.

По ухмыльнулся своему фото и отсалютовал стаканом с самым приемлемым алкоголем, который смог выманить у уставшего бармена. Фото осталось таким же радостно-патриотичным, правая рука была поднята, зазывая новобранцев на борьбу со всем хорошим против всего плохого.

— Похоже, твоя девушка не придёт.

Официантка протёрла стойку перед ним, По торопливо поднял стакан.

— Кто сказал, что я жду девушку?

По подмигнул, официантка зарделась.

— Мы закрываемся через час.

— Буду иметь ввиду.

Он вновь встретился глазами со своим фото. Он ведь всё делал правильно, боролся изо всех сил. Так почему завидовал этому бравому пилоту с плаката?

По ещё раз оглядел зал. В нём осталось всего с десяток посетителей — не так мало для кантины на безымянном астероиде, но не так много для перевалочного пункта, заманчиво удобного для контрабандистов. Одна компания в углу заливалась безудержным хохотом, таким ненастоящим, что По, не присматриваясь, мог сказать, сколько и чего они приняли. Пара закутанных по самую макушку низкорослых ребят за столиком у входа явно проворачивала затянувшуюся сделку. Ещё несколько забулдыг производили впечатление завсегдатаев с их дешёвым пойлом и изношенными сапогами.

Никто из присутствующих не тянул на загадочного гостя, которого По, вопреки всем договорённостям, прождал почти три стандартных часа.

Он уже начал серьёзно задумываться о том, чтобы провести остаток вечера в приятной компании официантки, как дверь со скрежетом открылась, и на пороге появился человек в чёрном. Высокий, на голове капюшон, лицо спрятано за маской.

По дёрнулся, вскочил и опрокинул на себя стакан.

Человек замер, оглядывая зал, взгляд остановился на По, и гость направился к нему, наклонив голову и чеканя шаг.

— Дэмерон. Отойдём в сторону или будем говорить прямо здесь?

Человек кивнул, не собираясь ни доставать световой меч, ни пользоваться своими форсъюзерскими фокусами. Он замер, ожидая ответа, прямой и неуместный в старой кантине, и По расслабил сжимающие бластер пальцы.

Это был не Кайло Рен. Даже близко не он. У этого были узкие плечи, да и сам он, несмотря на хламиду плаща выглядел тонким и нервным, словно вот-вот переломится. Маска на лице была составная: очки и респиратор, обычная мера безопасности для существ со слабым иммунитетом.

По убрал руки от кобуры и одёрнул куртку. Брюки промокли и будут вонять выпивкой, но крифф с ними. Всё равно лучше, чем если бы это оказалось засадой.

— Ну привет, незнакомец. Пойдем поищем укромное местечко для нас двоих?

Они заняли нишу в стене, которая была удобно скрыта от любопытных глаз балкой перекрытия. Официантка принесла два стакана, бутылку, и, дождавшись кивка По, удалилась.

— Ита-а-ак, сегодня чудный вечер для новых знакомств, так что…

На стол меду ними легла флэш-карта.

— Всё тут. Код шифрования тот же, что и в прошлый раз. Мне пора.

— Постой! — По едва успел схватить запястье — ну надо же, такое узкое, но с крупными суставами. — Я хочу знать, с кем говорю. Придя сюда, я жизнью рисковал.

— Я тоже! — человек зашипел, когда По сжал пальцы. Сквозь маску звуки доносились приглушенно, голос узнать не получалось. Должно быть, ещё и модулятор внутри стоял. — Я всем рискую, помогая вам, а ты, неблагодарный повстанческий отброс, смеешь чего-то требовать?!

— Ты знаешь, кто я. А я тебя не знаю. Не очень-то честно, тебе не кажется?

— Нет.

— Слушай, я клянусь, что никому не раскрою твой секрет. Но я должен знать. Если что-нибудь пойдет не так, я обещаю, я приложу все силы, чтобы вытащить тебя. Но для этого ты должен довериться мне.

По ждал, пристально глядя на отражение в зеркальных окулярах.

— Крифф с тобой, Дэмерон.

Человек зло выдернул руку из захвата, откинул капюшон и, ещё до того, как мелькнули затянутые в перчатки руки, освобождая лицо от респиратора и очков, По знал, кто перед ним.

— Хагз!

— Давай, крикни погромче, а то не все услышали, — скривился тот. Респиратор оставил на бледной коже розовые полоски.

— Я так и знал, что это ты!

— Ну ещё бы.

В его голосе не осталось больше демонстративной надменности, только чистая язвительная ирония, и По стало смешно.

— Занятно видеть тебя вживую!

— Знаю, мертвым был бы приятней.

— Я такого не говорил.

По выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони и широко улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, от которой таяли даже холодные сердца. Хакс поморщился и фыркнул.

— Так почему ты вдруг вызвался работать на нас? Тебя так достал Кайло Рен?

— Он не самый худший начальник, под которым мне приходилось работать, но один из.

— Входит в первую тройку?

Хакс натянул на голову капюшон, видимо, чувствуя себя спокойней, когда его рыжая шевелюра была скрыта от глаз, и нахмурился, всерьёз задумавшись над вопросом.

— Вероятно. Да, думаю, я бы поставил его на второе место.

— Только на второе? Бедняга! И здесь он не дотянул.

Хакс как-то причудливо скривил губы, и По потратил добрых две секунды, чтобы понять, что это улыбка. Исходящую от Хакса нервозность практически можно было пощупать. Бедный ублюдок находился на грани нервного срыва.

— Выпьешь? За наше сотрудничество.

По разлил пойло по стаканам и подтолкнул один к Хаксу. Тот отшатнулся, будто ему предлагали отраву. Возможно, такое с ним случалось прежде. Из того, что По знал о Первом Ордене, там не то что бы брезговали ядами.

— Я не пью.

Вздохнув, По поддел стакан, сделал глоток и вернул Хаксу.

— А так?

Хакс развернул стакан, так чтобы попасть губами в след губ По, опрокинул в себя. Скривился. Кивнул. По смотрел как зачарованный.

— Дрянь.

— Ещё?

— Да.

Они пили в молчании, крепко сцепившись взглядами, как в детской игре, где проиграет тот, кто моргнёт первым. В слабом свете По наблюдал за тем, как зрачки Хакса под светлыми ресницами понемногу становятся шире с каждым глотком. По смотрел в эту жадную черноту через опустошённый стеклянный стакан и почти видел, как в глубине зарождаются звёзды.

Три порции спустя По протянул руку и дотронулся до ребра ладони, затянутой в чёрную кожаную перчатку. Стало тихо, По слышал как раз за разом дребезжала дверь, выпуская посетителей. Вскоре они остались вдвоем, только официантка сновала по залу, собирая посуду и обмахивая столики. Говорить громко не хотелось. По чувствовал себя курсантом, крадущимся по общежитию после наступления комендантского часа.

— Неплохо нам, да? Жаль, они закрываются.

Глаза Хакса стали почти чёрными. Он облизнул губы и прошептал:

— У тебя есть планы на ближайшие два стандартных часа?

По покачал головой и почувствовал, как ладонь в кожаной перчатке уверенно накрывает его руку.

* * *

Первым в комнату вошёл Хакс. Деловито хлопнул в ладоши, зажигая стенные светильники, чьё мерцание рассеивалось по комнате, скрадывая острые углы и смягчая лица. Хакс с его гладко выбритым подбородком в этом свете выглядел совсем юнцом. По мог предположить, что ему самому щетина добавляла пару-тройку лет.

Хакс обошёл комнату, заглянул в ванную, достал миниатюрный датапад из кармана плаща и что-то проверил. Удовлетворившись, он кивнул.

— Жучков нет.

— А. Ага. Круто.

По, признаться, и не подумал о жучках. Он скорее думал о презервативах и смазке, а не о жучках. Впрочем, всегда можно использовать руки и рты.

Хакс встал перед кроватью и замер как деревянный. Только его потемневшие глаза, неотрывно глядящие в лицо По и нервно дрожащие ноздри выдавали возбуждение. У По не хватило терпения выдержать эту паузу. У него в принципе терпения редко на что хватало, да и не оно было его сильной стороной. По шагнул вплотную, поднял лицо, удовлетворенно заметив, что глаза Хакса прикованы к его губам, и положил ладонь на рыжий загривок, притянул к себе.

— Смелей, Хагз, я не кусаюсь, — ухмыльнулся По, — если ты об этом не попросишь, конечно.

Тот кивнул, наклонился сам, осторожно положил руки на талию, чуть выше ремня. По втянул воздух через нос и удивился тому, как приятно от Хакса пахнет. Не пустым стандартным запахом антибактериальных средств, не поношенной одеждой, в которой тот был сейчас и которая ему, очевидно, не принадлежала, не потом, не дешёвым алкоголем, а чем-то неуловимо тёплым и знакомым. По ткнулся носом в щёку возле уха, коротко фыркнул в дурацкие бакенбарды, чувствуя, как понемногу расслабляется рука на его талии.

Он провел ладонями по плечам Хакса, надавил на предплечья, помогая спуститься ниже. Почувствовав теплые руки на бедрах, По прикусил губу и с удовольствием заметил, как покраснели высокие бледные скулы. Взгляд Хакса не отрывался от его лица, дыхание стало поверхностей и чаще, а язык украдкой увлажнил яркие губы.

В голове царила блаженная пустота, и По был искренне благодарен алкоголю за то, что не думает сейчас ни о чём кроме того, как его член смотрелся бы во рту Хакса. Может, облегчение после долгого ожидания засады было тому виной, может, явная нервозность, исходящая от Хакса, но от него совсем не чувствовалось угрозы. Когда По не двигался, тот застывал, будто не зная, куда себя деть. Эта растерянность показалась По притягательной. Он прижался бедрами, почувствовал четкие очертания твёрдого члена.

Хакс застыл, напрягся. По лизнул его приоткрытые губы, проник в тёплый рот, застонал, прижимаясь плотнее, и услышал тонкое просящее хныканье. Очень хотелось пошутить о том, что такие звуки совсем не подходят генералу Первого Ордена, но интуиция подсказывала, что это разрушило бы момент без надежды на продолжение. А продолжить хотелось, очень хотелось!

Неожиданно Хакс закрыл глаза, наклонил голову, чтобы удобней было, и широко раскрыл рот, делая поцелуй до постыдного откровенным и развязным. Он не пытался вести или соревноваться за первенство, а открыто наслаждался, постанывая и подаваясь навстречу ласкающим губам.

Решив, что это не навредит, По запустил руки под дорожный плащ Хакса, нашёл там пояс брюк, в которые была заправлена свободная рубашка, и вытащил её. Ладони отдавали приятным теплом, его тело всегда оставалось чуть горячее нормы — как и у всех, кто переболел явинской лихорадкой — так что По не боялся, что прикосновение покажется ледяным. Он погладил бока, наслаждаясь тем, как нежна кожа под руками, и нетерпеливо нырнул ими за пояс. Узкие ягодицы поместились в ладони так, словно всегда в них лежали. По сжал их, притиснул Хакса к своему паху, толкнулся и застонал в рот. Теперь уже Хакс вылизывал его, а По иногда отстранялся, прикусывал розовые губы и посасывал язык.

— Могу я?

Пальцы По ещё раз сжали ягодицы, чуть раскрыв их. Хакс убрал руки с бёдер, куда По их положил и где держал, словно послушный кадет, и завозился с застежкой штанов. Слава Силе, что наряд, который Хакс носил сейчас, отличался от многослойного генеральского кителя, иначе По с ума сошёл бы от ожидания. Давление пояса ослабло, и пальцы скользнули в ложбинку между ягодиц. Там было жарко и неожиданно влажно. По провёл несколько раз, помассировал, надавил, изумляясь тому, как легко скользнула внутрь первая фаланга, и едва успел принять на себя вес Хакса, который тяжело оперся на него, вцепившись руками в плечи.

— Детка, всё хорошо? — По погладил большим пальцем поясницу. Штаны, слишком свободные, сползли к щиколоткам, брякнула пряжка ремня, упав на пол, но Хакс и не думал ничего исправлять. Он почти повис на По, дыша быстро и тяжело, как после бега. Он мотнул головой, упёрся лицом в шею, сгорбился, пробурчал невнятное.

— Что, прости?

— Дэмерон, кто… Мпхх… Кто давал тебе разрешение остановиться? Продолжай.

Едва не рассмеявшись от такой наглости, По чмокнул пламенеющее ухо.

— Ты старше меня по званию, ты и командуй.

— Вот именно! Надеюсь, мятежные подонки вроде тебя умеют не только болтать попусту.

— Уверяю тебя, не только. Да и твой голос я бы ещё послушал.

И он толкнул дальше. Хакс застонал коротко, вцепился зубами в воротник рубашки По, но сумел совладать с трясущимися ногами. Крифф его знает, что за смазку использовал Хакс, но её как будто стало только больше, и палец легко скользнул в тугое отверстие. У По стоял так, что было больно. Он толкнул второй палец, услышал, как Хакс застонал, ощутил, как он пытается насадиться глубже, и понял, что позорно близок к тому, чтобы кончить в бельё впервые за последние лет пятнадцать.

— Ох, Сила и все её адепты! — пробормотал По, стараясь хоть немного унять своё возбуждение. Это было сложно, учитывая, что Хакс поймал его запястье и бесстыдно насаживался сам, неровно качая бёдрами. При этом он запрокинул голову, и лицо у него было такое, словно он готов не то кончить, не то разрыдаться.

— Хагз, я думаю, нам пора лечь в кровать.

— Зачем?

— Ты великолепен, и я хочу тебя до звёзд перед глазами, но у меня уже рука болит.

Хакс смущённо отстранился, пальцы вышли из него с влажным звуком. Он оглядел себя, явно недовольный состоянием одежды, самой одеждой, а также тем, что его симпатичному порозовевшему члену совсем не уделяют внимания. Скинул плащ, выпутался из штанов и носков, и принялся с сомнением теребить край рубашки, сердито глядя на смятую одежду, которую только что сам отбросил.

Вернулась нервозность и ломкость. Без мешковатого плаща Хакс выглядел куда тоньше. Раньше По он казался фигурой монументальной, с плечами вразлёт и брюках-галифе. Сейчас же взгляду предстал человек худой, даже болезненный, с такой бледной кожей, что она почти светилась в приглушённом гостиничном свете. Его узкие бёдра, плечи, ладони — весь он казался тонким, почти прозрачным, словно лист бумаги. По ощутил странную, неуместную нежность.

Он подошел, взял в ладони руки, сжатые в кулаки, мягко поцеловал раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Дай мне посмотреть на тебя.

Хакс кинул на него быстрый взгляд, такой мимолетный, что По не понял, были в его глазах злость или решительность. Пальцы, всё ещё скованные перчатками, разжались, По осторожно высвободил рубашку и потянул вверх, открывая пушок рыжих волос, что окружал член и дорожкой лежал до самого пупка. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, По встал на колено, потёрся носом о ствол, поцеловал местечко чуть в стороне. Хакс благодарно выдохнул, и По понял, что идёт в верном направлении. Он поднял рубашку выше, отмечая свой путь ртом и ладонями.

Соски у Хакса оказались нежного розового цвета, с полупрозрачным, чуть выпуклым ореолом, выступающие и сжавшиеся как бусинки. Когда По задел их большими пальцами, Хакс издал хриплый стон и вцепился в курчавые волосы, притягивая к груди его голову.

— Восхитительно, ты восхитителен, детка.

Фыркнув, Хакс пробормотал:

— Уверен, ты говоришь это всем своим пассиям.

— Но это не значит, что я так не думаю.

Следующую реплику Хакс простонал неразборчиво и низко, прижимая По к себе. Тот обхватывал то один, то другой сосок губами, вылизывая, сжимая, втягивая и отпуская с тихим влажным звуком. Рукой он нащупал член Хакса, оттянул крайнюю плоть и мягко провёл подушечкой большого пальца по головке. Член был аккуратный, ровный, тонкий, как и весь Хакс. В голове всё роились мысли о том, как сладко будет трахнуть его горячую узкую дырочку.

— Ну, хватит, — Хакс дернул По за кудри, заставляя оторваться от груди, посмотрел сверху вниз с удивительным для такого хрупкого человека высокомерием. — Я хочу тебя. Внутри. Приступай.

По выпрямился и козырнул:

— Есть, сэр! Так точно, сэр!

Не прошло и полминуты, как По освободился от одежды, стянув даже носки. Таких рекордов он даже во время обучения на ставил. Его член крепко стоял, прижимаясь к животу, и подрагивал от возмутительного пренебрежения, которое ему давно не оказывали.

Хакс стянул с себя остатки одежды, тоже оставшись нагим.

— Погоди! Оставь перчатки.

Непонимание в глазах Хакса граничило с брезгливостью.

— В них и без всего остального ты ужасно горяч!

Он поморщился, но перчатки оставил.

— Фетишист.

— Возможно.

По ухмыльнулся, присел, обхватил за бедра и приподнял. Хакс фыркнул негодующе, но протестовать не стал.

Кровать приняла их с тихим скрипом. По опрокинул Хакса на спину и мягко надавил на колени. Тот развёл их медленно, почти эротично, целомудренно спрятав глаза за белёсыми ресницами. Его грудь раскраснелась от ласк, губы и щеки пламенели, член подрагивал, а между раскрытых бёдер блестело от смазки. По пришлось сжать себя у основания, чтобы не кончить от этой картины.

Он навис, опираясь о спинку кровати, и скользнул ладонью в ложбинку ягодиц. Вход был горячим и влажным и так благодарно принимал его пальцы, что хотелось побыстрей заменить их членом.

— Ты готов?

Хакс приподнялся на локтях, шире раздвинул ноги и подкинул таз навстречу пальцам.

— Н-не тяни, Дэмерон!

— Как скажешь, Хагз.

Если бы кто-нибудь ещё утром спросил По, каким в постели будет генерал Хакс, он бы предположил, что жалким и садистским в равной степени. Но сейчас По лежал между доверительно разведенных бёдер, смотрел на блестящие глаза под рыжими ресницами, на яркий румянец, припухшие от поцелуев губы, и ему на ум приходило только одно слово: «очаровательный».

Генерал Хагз — жесткий, строгий, смешной, чванливый, удивительно глупый и умный одновременно, был очаровательным.

Подавшись вперёд, По ощутил, как член давит на расслабленные мышцы, как входит дюйм за дюймом, растягивая эту влажную горячую тесноту. Хакс под ним закрыл глаза и откинул голову, выгибая шею. Пальцы напряглись, вцепившись в плечи По, притягивая его ближе, заставили послушно лечь сверху, делая контакт теснее, интимней.

— Всё хорошо?

В ответ послышался хриплый стон, Хакс завозился, обвил По длинными ногами и подкинул бёдра, ритмично сжимаясь и расслабляясь внутри.

— Двигайся, повстанческое отродье, ну же!

Никогда ещё По не выполнял приказы с таким рвением. Он старался быть осторожным, но Хакс так ретиво подстегивал его, хватая то за плечи, то за бедра, притягивая и толкаясь навстречу, потираясь напряжённым членом о живот, что очень скоро чувство реальности покинуло его окончательно. Всё, что имело значение — чужие губы на шее и горячая, влажная теснота, которая заставляла По чувствовать себя так хорошо, что перед глазами мелькали вспышки, как во время прыжка в гиперпространстве.

С прерывистым криком Хакс кончил — По ощутил, как на грудь и шею брызнуло горячим, — но не позволил По замедлиться, подгоняя звонкими ударами чёрных перчаток по бедрам.

— Ещё! Ещё!

По готов был поспорить, что Хакс продолжает кончать, хотя спермы теперь выходило совсем немного. На каждую фрикцию он постанывал и подавался навстречу, а внутри нарастала бешеная пульсация, от которой По терял голову. Он задвигался быстро-быстро, почти не вынимая, суетливо вколачиваясь в Хакса, который только и рад был принимать его удары. Вспышка, другая — и По кончил следом. Он чувствовал, как изливается в горячее подрагивающее тело, как его удовольствие становится сильнее, достигает пика и вновь нарастает, чтобы выплеснуться, пометить Хакса, сделать его своим.

По хотел было одёрнуть себя от собственнических мыслей, но ему было так хорошо, что сил не нашлось. Хакс всё содрогался внутри, будто выдаивая семя из По, заставляя его кончать снова и снова.

Когда на смену яркому и животному удовольствию пришли покой и усталость, а По собрался откатиться в сторону, Хакс удержал его.

— Полежи так немного.

По ничего не ответил. Он расслабился, положил голову на узкую грудь и отдался ощущению пальцев, играющих с его волосами. Его член всё ещё был внутри, медленно уменьшаясь в размерах. Это было диковинное чувство, но безусловно приятное.

— Такая нелепая прическа. Ужасно.

— Мм?

Хакс бормотал заплетающимся языком, разморенный и до боли открытый.

— Твои кудряшки. Они меня с ума сводят. Я думал, ты их специально для фото на плакаты укладываешь.

По засмеялся, спрятав нос в шею под гладкой челюстью.

— Нет, всё своё. Кстати, меня твои бакенбарды убивают.

— Что?

— Они тебя ужасно портят. Без них ты бы выглядел лет на десять моложе.

Хакс фыркнул и дёрнул его за прядь.

— Потому я их и отращиваю, идиот.

— Чтобы выглядеть старо? Ай!

— Прости, увидел у тебя седой волос. Хотя зря вырвал, конечно, у тебя их тут сотни.

В отместку По прикусил кожу на шее, несильно, но ощутимо.

— Дэмерон.

— Что?

По приподнял голову и встретился взглядом с Хаксом. Тот смотрел так, будто искал что-то, но не находил. Только сейчас По пришло в голову, что он не помнит имя человека, с которым лежит в одной постели, только фамилию. Что этого человека называли в галактике «Старкиллер» по чудовищному оружию, которое он создал. Что это оружие уничтожило миллиарды жизней.

По вдруг подумал, что его бластер по-прежнему в кобуре, где-то здесь, на полу, среди неряшливо раскиданных вещей. И, если быстро перекатиться и выстрелить, то Хакс даже не поймёт, что произошло. По всё ещё смотрел в глаза хладнокровному убийце и понимал, что многие его поблагодарили бы за эту смерть. Возможно, даже объявили бы По героем, простили ошибки, сделали бы генералом.

Взгляд Хакса изменился, будто закрылись отсеки звёздного разрушителя перед боем. Его лицо потеряло всякое выражение, омертвело.

— Нет, ничего.


	2. ГЛАВА 2.Фарей

_Новая столица Объединённой Республики, планета Набу  
6 лет после битвы при Экзеголе_

Сон неуловимо парусил на грани сознания, как простыня на ветру. Разум всё пытался уцепиться за видения прошлого, вернуться негу воспоминаний о приглушённом гостиничном свете и тёплом запахе чужого тела, но реальность стряхивала последние обрывки. Она уселась на грудь тяжёлым горячим комком и принялась топтаться, дырявя майку острыми когтями.

— Милли, ну ещё пять минут, — простонал По.

Миллисент уркнула и надавила лапой на подбородок, выпуская когти.

— Ай! Миллли! Ты тиран, а не кошка!

Пришлось вставать и, сонно почёсывая бороду, идти на кухню. Милли уже сидела на барной стойке с самым независимым видом. Сразу становилось понятно, что это не она ждала, пока По достанет из шкафа лакомство и покормит её, а По была оказана великая честь услужить госпоже Миллисент.

— Ну что, красотка, как на счет мяса морских змей? — преувеличенно бодро начал По.

Милли презрительно сморщила мордочку.

— Нет? Ладно. Ящерицы? Тоже нет. Тан-тауны? Ну зачем ты рычишь? Да, купил по скидке. Кто ж знал, что они так воняют? Хорошо-хорошо, я понял. Паштет из печени птицы и зародышей зёрен пикки. Клянусь, это звучит намного лучше, чем мой завтрак.

Он вскрыл банку и поставил на столешницу. Милли с урчанием принялась трапезничать. По завистливо посмотрел на неё, всерьёз подумывая открыть вторую порцию, но отогнал эту мысль и отправился варить себе кафу.

— Однажды я не смогу удовлетворить твой взыскательный вкус и ты сожрёшь меня во сне.

Царапины на подбородке досадно чесались. По посмотрел на своё отражение в отполированной металлической панели и пришёл к выводу, что сегодня бритву он в руки не возьмёт. Мало ли, какие ужасные раны от кошачьих когтей скрывались в его курчавой бороде.

Со стороны входной двери вдруг послышался звуковой сигнал и шипение гидравлики. Ключ-карта от этой квартиры был только у По и у ещё одного человека, которому тут находиться не полагалось, но она, как всегда, плевала на запреты.

— Маргаретт, какой сюрприз! Знаешь, если ты что-то забыла, то могла просто написать мне и я выслал бы курьером. А, понял! Ты зашла отдать ключи, да?

Маргаретт появилась на пороге кухни. Женщина с обложки, она смотрелась неуместно в холостяцкой берлоге, куда По даже муниципального дроида-уборщика в последнее время не пускал. Она оглядела По с ног до головы, подошла к стойке, согнала со стула кошку и села.

— Ты, видимо, не заметил уведомления. Я писала, что зайду сегодня перед работой.

— О, прости, я, кажется, внёс тебя в чёрный список. Даже не знаю, с чего бы.

Налив себе кружку кафы, По надорвал обёртку энергетического батончика и принялся завтракать. Маргаретт смотрела на него мягким всепонимающим взглядом с толикой жалости. У По зачесался живот от предчувствия.

— Ты совсем зарос, — она перегнулась через столешницу, протянула руку и ласково провела по его щеке, огладив скулу большим пальцем. — О, милый, я надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Ты хотя бы из дома выходишь? Как работа?

Пожав плечами, По отстранился и продолжил жевать батончик.

— В полном порядке. А тебе не нравится моя борода?

Маргаретт не выглядела разочарованной или удивлённой. Именно это и нравилось По в ней: абсолютная уверенность в себе и сомнительные моральные ориентиры. Она с очаровательным бесстыдством улыбнулась и указала на кружку По.

— Нальёшь мне кафы?

— Да, конечно.

— Знаешь, борода тебе не идёт. Серьезно. Ужасно с ней выглядишь. Тебя скоро перестанут узнавать в лицо.

— Я поражён в самое сердце! Не представляю свою жизнь без раздачи автографов!

— Ты опять паясничаешь, По. А я ведь забочусь о тебе.

Поставив перед Маргаретт полную кружку, По взял на руки Миллисент и принялся гладить. Та размурчалась и ткнулась мокрым носом в шею.

— Всё ещё не избавился от этой противной кошки?

— С чего бы мне от неё избавляться? Миллисент мой друг. Она любит меня таким, какой я есть. И она никогда меня не обманывала. Правда, Милли?

Та громко мявкнула и принялась с урчанием вылизывать бороду По.

— Видишь? Она меня обожает.

От этого зрелища Маргаретт скривилась. Она хотела сказать ещё что-то, но По опередил её:

— Слушай, мы оба знаем, что ты пришла поговорить не о моей кошке. Так, может, скажешь, что хотела, мы допьем кафу и разойдёмся, чтобы никогда больше не сходиться и при встречах делать вид, будто мы незнакомы, а?

Повисло молчание, в котором слышалось только урчание кошки и нервный стук туфли о ножку стула. Маргаретт вздохнула, взглянула проникновенно и произнесла:

— Я беременна, По.

Глаза По округлились. Он даже перестал гладить Миллисент и спустил её на пол.

— Звёзды! Марго, я так рад! Какой срок?

— Девять стандартных недель.

— А кто отец?

— Как ты можешь спрашивать об этом? Отец — ты!

На глазах Маргаретт сию секунду выступили крупные блестящие слёзы. Всё-таки она была профессионалкой и идеально владела своими эмоциями. По даже завидовал такому мастерству, хоть никогда и не помышлял об актёрской карьере.

Он потянулся к Маргаретт через столешницу, взял её ладони в свои и поцеловал тыльные стороны, как делал прежде, когда был без ума влюблен в неё.

— Я бы рад им оказаться. Правда, Марго. Но это невозможно.

— Что за чушь ты несёшь?

— Ты слышала про явинскую лихорадку?

— Что? Нет, да и какая разница...

— В целом она не опасна. Но, если переболеть в раннем возрасте, можно получить пару побочек. Например, повышение температуры тела на несколько градусов.

Понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы Маргаретт осознала, какую ошибку совершила. Она досадливо вздохнула.

— Вот крифф.

— Именно. Моя сперма полностью бесполезна.

— Почему ты не сказал раньше?

— Ну, мы, вроде, не собирались заводить детей, да и к слову не пришлось...

Кроме актёрского таланта Маргаретт обладала ещё одним бесспорное достоинством: железным самообладанием. Она окинула По холодным взглядом, отодвинула чашку и слезла с высокого стула. Очевидно, она рассчитывала, что их разговор пройдёт иначе.

— Так кто отец?

— Иди нахер, Дэмерон, — Маргаретт достала из сумочки ключ-карту, метким броском отправила её в кружку По и решительным шагом направилась к выходу.

Стоило промолчать, но По не утерпел.

— Эй, а как же ребёночек?

Маргаретт, не оборачиваясь, показала средний палец и исчезла из виду. Дверь за ней закрылась.

— Ты слышала, Милли? Ей не понравилась моя борода!

Миллисент с громким хлюпаньем лакала кафу из оставленной кружки.

* * *

Пятая луна Тайвэ,  
6 лет после битвы при Экзеголе

Фарей не любила ждать. Обычно она безо всяких проблем занимала себя сама, когда папа работал, или когда уезжал и оставлял её с дядюшкой Туве, а тот в десятый раз заводил рассказ о том, что служил с клонами. Для этого у неё был доступ ко всей информации галактики и дроид, навязчивой нянькой катавшийся следом. Но в школу дроида не пустили, а датпад заставили оставить в шкафчике гардероба. Поэтому Фарей, скучая, болтала ногами и время от времени прислушивалась к голосам, доносящимся из-за двери, настолько старой, что даже закрыться полностью она не могла.

— Я категорически против! У меня класс переполнен, я не могу взять кого-то ещё. Мне просто некуда будет её посадить! К тому же девочке всего пять. Я не собираюсь нянчиться с очередной «особенной» ученицей, которая будет задерживать всю группу.

— Её отец внес щедрое пожертвование. И очень помог городу.

— А знаете, кому он ещё помог? Контрабандистам!

— Это только слухи...

— Я видел, как эти «слухи» садились за Талой горой. Это был корабль контрабандистов, говорю вам!

— И что с того? Разве мы можем осуждать бедную девочку за то, что её отец связался с плохой компанией?

— А мне кажется, ерунда это все. За Талой горой кто только не садится. Оттуда до города ближе, да и стоянку оплачивать не надо, не то что в центре.

Фарей услышала в наступившей паузе хриплый шум динамика, зовущего на урок. Он предпринял две героические попытки, а потом за панелью справа от двери что-то щёлкнуло, затрещало и динамик замолчал. Зато возобновились горячие дебаты в учительской.

— Ханни Ра, вы у нас недавно, многого не знаете. С этими Хосниан не всё так просто, говорю вам!

— Что вы имеет ввиду, учитель Явэ? Это из-за того что у них фамилия такая?

— Фамилия — ерунда. Кто только не называется так после случившегося. Множество разумных осталось без крыши над головой и кредита на счету. Ох... А эти сиротки, которые зовут себя потерянными детьми героев войны? Смотреть горько! Всякие Рей Соло и По Органы стали обычным делом.

— Чем тогда вам Хосниан не угодили?

— Странно это всё. Беженцы Хосниан Прайм до нас добрались через полгода после катаклизма, не больше. А этот появился аккурат когда победу праздновали. Мы как раз шлюз открыли, как узнали что учреждён временный Сенат. Но самое возмутительное, что матерью ребенка...

— А что такого? Может, он долго добирался? От Хосниана до нас путь не близкий. А тогда война шла...

— Не перебивайте старших, Ханни Ра! Вы тут и месяца не работаете, будьте скормней.

— Извините, учитель Явэ.

Фарей с интересом слушала, чего же такого возмутительного нашел старый нон-каламари в истории её отца. Она даже подумывала спрыгнуть с неудобного кресла и заглянуть в щёлку двери, но не успела этого сделать, как ББ-10 выкатился из-за угла, мигая красными огоньками визоров, и просигналил о чьём-то приближении.

В коридоре появился очень худой и очень сгорбленный человек, лицо которого выражало крайнюю степень раздражения. Но стоило ему увидеть посетительницу, как оно разгладилось, а маленькие тёмные глаза просияли.

— Здравствуй, малышка. Ты, наверное, Фарей? Почему не на уроке?

— Фарей Селина Хосниан, сэр. Жду распределения в учебную группу, сэр.

— А я директор Тапи, присматриваю за этой школой. Будем знакомы, Рей.

— Я Фарей.

Она пожала его сухую руку и рискнула сказать:

— Сэр, уроки уже должны были начаться. Я бы не хотела пропускать материал.

— Конечно-конечно.

Старая дверь, душераздирающе скрипнув, открылась. Собравшиеся посплетничать учителя разом повернулись ко входу.

— Так-так-так. И почему вы ещё не в своих классах? Явэ, Ханни Ра, Констанс?

Три голоса невпопад поприветствовали директора

— Урок начался пять минут назад!

— Но сигнала не было.

— Должно быть, опять динамик барахлит...

— Это не наша вина!

Дверь закрылась. Фарей поморщилась и всё-таки соскочила со стула. Она подошла к стене справа от двери, простучала, надавила на нужную пластину и та с грохотом отвалилась, освободив панель ручной наладки.

— Ну и рухлядь! Тэн, поможешь?

Дроид послушно подкатился к ней и выдвинул из своего круглого тела набор инструментов.

— Вот эта отвёртка подойдет. И кусачки еще.

С трудом выловив нужные провода, Фарей отделила их от общей массы, нашла места, прогрызенные серыми термитами и несколько раз неряшливо перепаянные.

— Давай, Тэн.

ББ-10 быстро срезал повреждённые участки, зачистил контакты и соединил, намертво сцепив изоляционной плёнкой. Динамики зашумели, а потом выдали такое громкое оповещение, что учителя и директор мигом вылетели в коридор. У старого нон-каламари, которого Фарей запомнила как учителя Явэ, глаза едва из глазниц не выпадали.

— Что происходит?!

— Девочка, сейчас же отойди оттуда, ты можешь пораниться!

— Кто разрешил ребенку копаться в проводке?!

Фарей с достоинством встала и дождалась паузы в гуле системы оповещения.

— Я Фарей Селина Хосниан. Буду учиться у вас с сегодняшнего дня. Приятно познакомиться.

* * *

Стены класса — стандартного жилого модуля барачного типа — были обклеены учебными материалами. Два вида начертания арубеша, фотографии города с высоты полёта дрона (старые, потому что их с папой дома на плато Талой горы ещё не было), звёздная карта ближайшей части галактики, таблицы умножения и сложения, гимн Республики... все материалы имели прикладное назначение. Промежутки между ними были заклеены агитационными плакатами времён последней войны. Фарей видела такие, когда они с отцом выбирались в город за продуктами. Создавалось ощущение, что плакаты попросту некуда девать.

— Дети, тихо! Пожалуйста, успокойтесь!

Учитель Ханни Ра тяжело вздохнул и громко хлопнул по столу. Класс теперь смотрел на него с интересом. В основном тут были люди. Фарей так же заметила двух тви'ллеков и одного грана. Он сидел в последнем ряду у окна и с тоской смотрел в окно тремя грустными глазами.

— Меня зовут учитель Ханни Ра.

— Мы знаем! — послышалось с задней парты.

Ханни Ра вздохнул. Фарей скосила глаза на маячившего за окном модуля Тэна. Его опять выдворили за пределы школы.

— Замечательно, Матиш, ты умница. Я продолжу? Спасибо. Это — он указал открытой ладонью на Фарей, — ваша новая одноклассница. её зовут эээ... Представься, пожалуйста.

Сделав два шага вперед, она стукнула окованными пяточками лёгких ботинок.

— Мое имя Фарей Хосниан. Не Рей, Не Фа. Фарей, всего два слога, ударение на втором. Не так уж сложно запомнить. Мне пять полных стандартных лет. Я люблю изучать кодирование и собирать электрические цепи. Приятно познакомиться. Могу я занять место в первом ряду?

Одноклассники смотрели на неё с выражением недоверия и возмущения.

— Да, конечно.

Она села рядом с одной из тви'ллечек, та отодвинулась.

— Так, хорошо... Через три дня юбилей Победы над Первым Орденом. Кто-нибудь хочет подготовить доклад?

Класс затаился. Ханни Ра снова тяжело вздохнул и опустил широкие плечи. Фарей начала подозревать, что на работу его приняли из жалости.

— Учитель, разрешите сказать.

— Да, конечно, Фарей, говори.

— Я могу подготовить доклад. Один из моих отцов участвовал в битве при Экзеголе.

— Отцов? — скривилась тви'ллечка.

— Да врет она!

— Задавака!

— Выскочка!

— И как же зовут этого героя? — с нескрываемым равнодушием спросил учитель. — Кстати, если принесёшь фото, будет замечательно.

— Это не понадобится. В классе оно уже есть.

Фарей вытянула руку и указала на плакат с пилотом в оранжевом комбинезоне, который зазывал новобранцев вступать в Сопротивление.

— Мой отец — По Дэмерон.


	3. ГЛАВА 3. Слова

_Новая столица Объединённой Республики, планета Набу_   
_Дворец Сената_   
_6 лет после битвы при Экзеголе_

Когда По открыл дверь, в кабинете его уже ждала Милли. Она сидела на открытом окне и играла со шнурком от жалюзи, щурясь на яркое солнце.

— Как ты здесь оказалась? Неужели влезла по стене?

По выглянул из окна и недоверчиво покачал головой: от брусчатки площади и фигурно высаженных жёлтых цветов, складывавшихся в герб Республики их отделяло добрых пять метров. Конечно, стены дворца были испещрены барельефами, но По сомневался, что кошка сумела забраться на такую высоту, цепляясь за узкие карнизы и выступы на гладком камне.

— Понял, в следующий раз я не стану оставлять тебя дома и обязательно возьму с собой. Только не надо так рисковать, хорошо? Что я буду делать, если у меня не останется такого благодарного слушателя?

— Мя-ау, — ответила Миллисент и, весьма грациозно для старой кошки, перепрыгнула с подоконника на стол.

Играючи сбросла на пол пару записок, очевидно нацарапанных Финном (только у него был настолько плохой почерк), ткнула в экран настольного датпада, активируя его, а затем невозмутимо села на коммутатор и высоко задрала заднюю лапу, принявшись вылизываться.

— Милли, бесстыдница, ну что ты творишь?

Коммутатор ожил и заговорил голосом капитана Дир-Каан.

— Привет, шеф! Я скинула на почту отчеты по переселенцам на Шаару, как ты просил. Кстати, есть кое-что, о чем я бы хотела поговорить лично и поскорее. Думаю, тебе эта херня не понравится. Буду тусить во Дворце. Вызови меня, как получишь это сообщение, лады? Оки-доки, шеф, мне пора. Удачки тебе!

Милли закончила вылизывать бок и взялась за живот, смешно опершись на отставленные назад передние лапы.

— Считаешь, действительно что-то стоящее?

Кошка прервала своё занятие и посмотрела в упор зелёными глазищами.

— Ладно-ладно. Я понял, с тобой лучше не спорить. Вся в хозяина пошла. Кстати, можешь пересесть на стул? Сенатор зайдёт — сама знаешь, какой переполох поднимется.

Демонстративно потянувшись и мазнув хвостом по лицу По, Миллисент лёгким прыжком вернулась на подоконник.

— Спасибо, милая!

По сдул пыль с клавиатуры и со вздохом занял своё место в кресле. Кресло было замечательное: большое, мягкое и удобное, пахло приятно, и легонько пружинило под седалищем; сидеть в таком — одно удовольствие! Куда удобней жесткого и продавленного пилотского, каждую впадинку и бугорок которого По мог найти вслепую.

— Эмм... Это помощник сенатора, По Дэмерон. Подскажите, Дир-Каан не заходила?

— Добрый день, сэр! Она как раз ждет вас в холле.

— Отлично, я спущусь через минуту.

— Сэр, может, лучше попросить капитана Дир-Каан подняться к вам?

— Сейчас буду!

— Сэр, я всё же настаиваю...

По щелкнул по красной мигающей кнопке, подорвался с удобного кресла, чувствуя себя так, будто сбегает из пасти кровожадного монстра, и помчался прочь из своего просторного светлого кабинета. Милли как по волшебству очутилась рядом и запрыгнула на плечо.

Протокольный дроид, который фиксировал всех входящих и покидающих Дворец Сената, строго выговаривал Дир-Каан что-то о грязи на её ботинках, а та корчила рожи в зеркальную бошку.

— Генерал! Давно не виделись.

— Привет, капитан. Как ты?

По крепко пожал руку женщине, в очередной раз удивляясь, как у него после общения с ней запястье цело: хватка у Дир-Каан была на зависть многим. На этот раз она дернула По на себя, похлопала по спине и наклонилась к уху:

— Есть местечко поговорить по душам?

По кивнул, не прекращая улыбаться, и махнул в сторону выхода.

— Видела аллею памяти героям войны? Её только закончили, скоро открытие с помпой.

— Не приходилось. Я только с задания, месяца три не залетала на Набу.

— Тогда пошли.

Аллея соединяла площадь с фонтаном у восточного крыла Дворца Сената и широкую улицу с множеством красивых, будто игрушечных домов, из окон первых этажей которых застенчиво выглядывали небольшие магазинчики и кафе с летними верандами под зелеными навесами, приглашающие гостей города отдохнуть в тени.

Вдоль широкой мостовой аллеи, вымощенной перламутровым камнем, стояли полупрозрачные обелиски в несколько раз выше человеческого роста. Внутри крутились повторяющиеся голограммы, рассказывающие историю новопогибших героев.

Длинную кривую трижды прерывали гнутые мосты. В ручье, который, будто лоза побег, обвивал её, плескались привыкшие к угощениям цветастые рыбы-летуны, над прохладной водой наклонялись розовые ивы, роняя похожие на капли крови бусинки мелких цветов.

— Шикарно тут, — Дир-Каан заложила руки за голову. — Но как-то всё чересчур. Пампезно так, роскошно... Вроде и красиво, а у меня аж мороз по коже.

— Ты о чём хотела рассказать?

— А, это? Ну, кароч, вот, — она выудила из кармана куртки флэш-карту и протянула По. — Всё тут.

— Что «всё»?

— В основном видео, отчёты и списки пропавшего добра. Я так-то гоняла посмотреть, как на Шааре устроились бывшие орденцы.

— И?

— Хреново они устроились, скажу я тебе, шеф. Всё ещё живут в бараках, которые сами построили, за окраиной городов. На работу их нанимают, но платят гроши. Они до сих пор на птичьих правах почти везде. Может, если бы разошлись и смешались с местными, было бы проще, но они держатся своих, за что их тоже винить не могу...

Дир-Каан вздохнула, остановившись на одном из мостиков, посмотрела на плещущихся крылатых рыб.

— Может, им бы проще с офицерами, так всё офицеры по тюрьмам сидят. А самостоятельно эти ребята жить не то чтобы хорошо умеют.

— Слушай, я знаю, устройство бывших штурмовиков — реальная проблема. Но решить её я не могу. Я просто не знаю, что тут делать, да и не в моей это компетенции. Только сделаю хуже. Может Лея бы могла помочь. Или Арчекс, он же сам из них был, но...

Кивнув, Дир-Каан порылась в одном из своих многочисленных карманов вытряхнула в воду крошки от протеинового батончика. Рыбы замелькали так, что от блеска из цветастых спинок начало рябить перед глазами.

— Я тебя, шеф, позвала не для этого.

— Для чего тогда?

— Знаешь высотки в Надлаге?

— Вроде, имперские постройки.

— Обе рухнули в разницей в неделю. Официальные власти объяснили это ветхостью несущих балок, но мы-то знаем,что имперцы строили на века. К тому же на видео чёткая серия взрывов. А ещё был третий взрыв, на который уже мало кто обратил внимание: в лагере штурмовиков. Найдено четыре детонатора и запасы плазменной взрывчатки.

По крепко сжал кулаки в карманах. Он не должен был испытывать радость, слыша о терактах на мирной планете. Это было отвратительно, это было неприемлемо! И всё же в груди аж защемило от восторга.

— Значит, штурмовикам надоело сидеть тихо?

Дир-Каан пожала плечами.

— Любой бы тут подумал, что это они устроили, но вот плазму в землянке не соберёшь. Купить бы, так у штурмовиков денег не хватит. Да и зачем им подрывать пустые здания, в которых даже лотар-крысы не живут?

— Думаешь, их пытаются подставить?

— Причем очень топорно. Но многим хватит и этого, чтобы захотеть крови.

По хлопнул по перилам.

— Ясно. Полечу туда послезавтра. Поговорю с местными и...

— Шеф, — доверительно улыбнулась Дир-Каан. Из-за клыков это выглядело жутковато, — ты уж не обижайся, но туда бы толкового управленца. Командира. Бюрократа. Короче, занудный нужен человек и непрошибаемый, способный разобраться во всех документах и этой канцелярской жути, докопаться до того, откуда на Шааре вообще взялась плазма и отследить источник. Тебя там сметут как только появишься. К тому же вот здесь, — она похлопала по карману куртки, куда По убрал флэш-карту, — ещё есть. И не только по Шааре.

— В каком смысле не только по Шааре?

По опешил от таких новостей, встал как вкопанный, тупо пялясь на собеседницу. За её спиной светился обелиск, с самой высокой точки которого навстречу своей гибели штопором летел икс-винг, как бесконечно повторяющийся почётный кошмар.

— В основном внешнее кольцо, но как минимум три происшествия во внутреннем. Местные списывают всё на штурмовиков, которых им навязали, но мне кажется, тут нечто большее. Кто-то управляет этим всем. Слишком уж удобно всё выходит, шеф!

Почувствовав, как начинается кружится голова от бесконечного пике, По перевел взгляд на соседний обелиск и встретился взглядом с генералом Армитиджем Хаксом. Милли, до этого спокойно сидевшая на плече По, спрыгнула, подошла к обелиску, и с протяжным мявом положила на него передние лапы.

Ситуация со слов Дир-Каан складывалась паршивей некуда. По не чувствовал, что способен разобраться с происходящим. Взрывы, безымянные террористы, штурмовики, которых пытаются подставить... Прямо-таки заговор какой-то! Вот уж кто легко расставил всё точки над i, так это...

— Генерал Хакс? Ого, шеф, вы всё-таки выбили местечко для него.

— Он мне жизнь спас. В смысле нам. Возможно, всем.

— Но он взорвал Хосниан.

— Поэтому в списке военных преступников он тоже есть.

Дир-Каан кивнула.

— Везде успел засветиться. Интересно, что стало бы, будь он сейчас жив.

По пожал плечами и осторожно поднял плачущую Миллисент.

<center>* * *</center>

Попасть в кабинет к сенатору было непросто даже тем, кто на него работал. В основном — потому что сенатор редко там находился. Так что, когда По, введя код доступа, услышал сигнал, то удивился удаче. Он спешно натянул на лицо самую обаятельную из своих улыбок и позвал с порога:

— Сенатор Ваал?

— По? Заходи, ты очень кстати. И зови меня Гидеон, я же просил.

— Разве?

— Хочешь листовки клеить?

— Как скажешь, Гидеон.

В отличие от кабинета По, тут окна были огромные, от стены до стены, от пола до потолка, не закрытые жалюзи. Из них открывался чудесный вид на панораму города, расстилающегося внизу: строгие, четко спроектированные улицы, дома с округлыми синими крышами, парки, дороги, огромное, окаймленное зелеными лугами, ртутное пятно озера вдалеке. Сейчас по стеклу, как водомерка, скользил маленький механический мойщик, стирая пыль, которая мешала созерцать это великолепие.

В кабинете, у широкого стола, уже стояли: дроид-секретарь, Парри, глава администрации Дворца, и Финн, у которого на лице было такое мученическое выражение, что По захотелось сбежать.

— Только вернулся, а дел по горло! Повезло,что успел к открытию Аллеи Памяти. А в конце месяца ведь собрание Сената! Если бы проторчал во Внешнем Кольце ещё хоть пару дней, наверняка бы всё пропустил.

— Гидеон, я бы хотел поговорить с вами как можно скорее. — По прочистил горло, чувствуя, как взгляды собравшихся обращаются к нему. — Наедине.

Финн дернул бровями в возмущении. По его проигнорировал и вновь обратил взгляд к сенатору. Тот был невозмутим:

— О чем же?

— Это касается... Слушайте, а можно просто с глазу на глаз парой слов перекинуться?

— Тогда меня обвинят в фаворитизме, — мягко улыбнулся Гидеон. — Впрочем, все и так знают, что ты мне как сын.

— И всё же, я бы...

Гидеон поднял руку, обрывая речь По.

— Останься после того как закончим с текущими вопросами. Ведь твое срочное дело может подождать тридцать минут? Кстати, я бы хотел, чтобы вы послушали мою речь и сказали, как она вам.

Финн издал плохо замаскированный стон чистого страдания. По владел собой чуть лучше, так что сумел удержаться. Правильно сделала Милли что не пошла с ним. Гидеон никогда не проводил собраний короче двух стандартных часов. Никогда.

— Итак, завтра мы празднуем великую дату! Прошло ровно шесть лет с Битвы при Экзеголе. В связи с этим...

* * *

К тому времени как закончилось обсуждение приуроченных к юбилею мероприятий, которые планировали провести во Дворце Сената, у По отчетливо болела голова. Если и было что-то, чем ему хотелось заниматься меньше, то это была политика. Соглашаясь стать «лицом победы», он надеялся, что избежит всеперемалывающей рутины. Вместо этого его сделали помощником сената по связям с общественностью и теперь его работа состояла из обсуждения того, к кому из кучи чванливых знатных гостей из других миров подойти первым, кому улыбнуться шире, кому отсосать, а кому подлизать.

Фигурально выражаясь, разумеется.

И всё равно у По регулярно возникало ощущение, что он находится в затяжном увольнении, как будто его больше не воспринимают как боевую единицу. Он как списанный дроид, не способный выполнять свои функции, катается повсюду, сияя полированными боками, услаждая глаза толпы, а его узнают, в него тыкают пальцем и кричат: «Эй, смотрите, это же тот самый По Дэмерон! У меня есть открытка с ним! А у меня плакат! А у моей сестры — ростовая картонная фигурка в спальне стоит!».

— Спасибо, Парри. Как всегда, надеюсь на твой профессионализм. Финн, пожалуйста, не пропусти начало банкета. 

Прощальный кивок от Парри По принял с нейтральным выражением лица, а вот на закатывание глаз Финна улыбнулся.

— По? Ты хотел что-то?

Нащупав в кармане флэш-карту Дир-Каан, По сжал её и начал:

— Сенатор, недавно на Шааре...

— Шаара-Шаара... Это во внешнем кольце? Никогда не слышал.

— На Шааре взорвались два здания имперской постройки...

— Имперских? Кстати, как считаешь, мне добавить пару слов об Империи в речь или будет чересчур? Думал сравнить их с Первым Приказом, но масштабы такие разные... Прости, я перебил тебя? Продолжай.

По мысленно сосчитал до трёх.

— Два здания взлетели на воздух. Официальные власти скрывают это, но был ещё один инцидент, в лагере орденцев. Там нашли взрывчатку и, знаете, всё выглядит крайне подозрительно, так что я хочу...

— Хочешь взять эскадрилью, слетать туда и прищучить этих ублюдков? По, ты знаешь, я понимаю твои чувства, но это больше не твоя работа. Война позади, сейчас ты нужен людям. Местные власти смогут справиться с какой-то сотней жалких штурмовиков.

Гидеон положил унизанные кольцами и браслетами руки По на плечи и проникновенно посмотрел ему в глаза. Флэш-карта в кармане обжигала.

— Я... Да, вы правы.

— Ты всё делаешь верно. Ты сейчас там, где действительно нужен. Если так беспокоишься на счет этих штурмовиков, то хочу заверить, я всё улажу. Лично. Ведь ты очень мне дорог, По.

Позвоночник прошила безотчетная дрожь радости и принятия. В миг всё показалось простым и ясным. Флэш-карта впилась острыми углами в ладонь, и По скинул эту легкость как дурман. Так просто было бы согласиться и переложить ответственность на кого-то другого — вероятно, подручного сенатора Мо Гарти, которая занимается военными силами — но что в таком случае останется ему самому? Бесконечная рутина, отупляющая, сглаживающая остроту ума и чувств. Возможно, флэш-карта — шанс доказать, что он всё ещё чего-то стоит. И, если сейчас По упустит этот шанс, то всё, что ему останется— это прогулки по Аллее Памяти в обеденный перерыв.

— Кстати, я говорил, что на праздничном приеме будут присутствовать представители малой народности Мальдоры? Ужасная история, их тысячелетиями истребляли как зверей из-за глупых суеверий! Видишь ли, у мальдоранцев очень любопытно устроена репродуктивная система...

По рассеянно слушал успокаивающий голос Гидеона и кивал, а на задворках билась странная, неприятная мысль, которую никак не удавалось ухватить.


	4. ГЛАВА 4. Покой

_Пятая луна Тайвэ,_

_6 лет после битвы при Экзеголе_

Закат дышал спокойствием. Прозрачный воздух, позволявший видеть на многие мили, аж до самого клапана шлюза, был подкрашен розовым и рыжим. На фоне далёкой тёмной синевы открытого космоса за пределами стратосферы эти цвета только сияли ярче, превращая небо в произведение искусства. Всего через час, едва сумерки накроют плато, из-за западного горизонта выглянет второе солнце — крохотное, белёсо-багровое, дарящее больше тепла, чем света, ночное солнце Тайвэ.

Нажав на педаль спидера, Армитаж сбросил скорость и мягко затормозил у края пассажирской платформы. Туве на заднем сидении завозился и тяжело, со старческим кряхтением, слез. Армитаж отцепил от грузового отсека протез, отдал и дождался, пока тот не будет прочно пристёгнут.

— Ну что, весьма неплохо! — Туве согнул и разогнул ногу в колене. Поршни работали едва слышно, двигались плавно, без задержек. — Хорошая работа, Хосниан.

— Это не совсем мой профиль...

— Знаю-знаю. Но ты же справился, верно? Всегда справляешься, молодец.

Армитаж пожал плечами. За похвалой Туве запросто могла прятаться издёвка, такой уж он был человек. Со временем Армитаж научился не злиться на него — всё равно без толку — и даже отпускать остроты в ответ.

— Если честно, я вместе с Хантой и Риччи ставил на то, что ты не продержишься и месяца. Когда ты приехал, помнишь?

Пришлось вежливо поднять брови и сделать вид, что старые споры списанных вояк на бутылку местного самогона его волнуют. Хотя отчасти подобное правда забавляло. Пожалуй, раньше он бы рассвирепел от одной мысли, что его так опрометчиво недооценивали.

— Ну, знаешь, ты не выглядел как кто-то привычный к тяжёлой работе, да и, — Туве даже вынул изо рта курительную трубку, чтобы показать дымом очертания огромного живота. — Ну, ты понял...

— Да.

— Я ещё подумал: что такой изнеженный парень делает в нашем захолустье? И что с ним не так? С каких это пор мужики умудряются залететь?

Послышался сигнал уведомления. Армитаж достал датапад и, проверив безопасность соединение, открыл шифрованный канал связи. Его ждали три новых сообщения: ответ по старой переписке, рекламная рассылка и письмо без темы от неизвестного адресата.

— Кстати, сегодня же Фарей в школу пошла?

Армитаж кивнул, оторвав взгляд от датапада.

— Небось, переживаешь за неё? Не надо. Я, вот, не переживаю. Этой малышке палец в рот не клади! — Туве хрипло рассмеялся. — Кстати, не рановато ты её на учёбу сплавил? Может, пусть бы побегала по двору ещё годик? Мы с Хантой за ней присмотрели бы, нам не сложно.

— Я сам начал обучение в её возрасте, — покачал головой Армитаж. — К тому же она попросила. Ей хочется поскорее получить базовое образование и познакомиться со сверстниками.

Выпустив прозрачный клуб водяного дыма, Туве фыркнул:

— Впервые слышу чтобы ребёнок сам просился в школу. Наставник-то у нашей умницы хороший?

— Директор рекомендовал учителя Явэ.

— Знаю его, вёл класс моей младшенькой. Нон-каламари, розоватый такой, с усищами. Что ж, лучший выбор. Лишь бы не Констанс, она в последнее время совсем рассеянной стала. Слышал, ещё новичка какого-то взяли, но я новичкам не доверяю. Ну, да ты на своём опыте убедился, пха-ха-ха-ха!

Скривившись в ироничной улыбке, Армитаж вновь взглянул на экран.

— А ты?

— Что «я»?

— Фарей уже не малютка, она поймёт, если ты приведёшь в дом... кого-нибудь. Хотел бы я сказать «женщину», но, учитывая твои особенности, уже ни в чем не уверен.

Не дождавшись даже закатывания глаз, Туве закаркал хриплым смехом, крайне довольный собой.

Рекламная рассылка сразу отправилась в мусор; постоянный клиент интересовался, сможет ли Армитаж спроектировать такой же шаттл, но под новый класс двигателей и расчётом на межпланетные перелёты. А вот третье письмо... Третье письмо заставило сердце заколотиться от тревожного предчувствия опасности.

Номер канала связи, время и четыре буквы: Х А К С.

— О, смотри, вот они, наконец!

Оторвавшись от датапада, Армитаж у вперил взгляд в подсвеченный розовым прямоугольный силуэт, парящий на высоте чуть меньше фута над дорогой. В животе будто затягивался стальной узел ледяных змей. Всего несколько секунд — и силуэт аэро-парома стал куда больше, послышалось гудение воздушных тормозов. С протяжным гудком магнитные трапы пришвартовались к пассажирской платформе. Армитаж быстро спрятал датапад и принялся высматривать среди пассажиров тёмную вихрастую голову. Только соскочив с подножки Фарей вприпрыжку помчалась к нему: он едва успел наклониться. Следом катился запылённый и возмущённо пищащий ББ-10.

— Пап! Они все идиоты! — Фарей влетела в раскрытые объятия, ткнулась носом в плечо. — Они сказали, что я придумываю! Вру! Смеялись надо мной! Деревенщины недалёкие!

Краем уха Армитаж услышал смешок Туве, но не придал ему значения и погладил дочь по узкой спине.

— Конечно они идиоты, милая. Расскажешь, почему?

Фарей промычала что-то ему в подмышку и Армитаж поднялся, привычно прижимая к себе девочку.

— Тебе придётся слезть, чтобы я мог сесть за руль.

— Я соскучилась. Пусть Тэн поведёт.

Дроид радостно запищал и покатился к спидеру.

Туве помахал на прощание и, слегка хромая, поднялся по трапу. Аэро-паром двинулся обратно в город. Армитаж кивнул вслед, хоть и не был уверен, что в сгущающихся сумерках его жест виден.

Домой они ехали медленно, подсвечивая себе дорогу тёплым жёлтым светом фар. Когда ББ-10 плавно подвёл спидер к крыльцу, Фарей как раз завершила свой рассказ о первом дне учёбы:

— И, когда я сказала, что мой второй папа По Дэмерон, они засмеялись и начали меня обзывать лгуньей! Сказали, что ты мне соврал, что не может такого быть!

Армитаж сошёл с чуть покачивающегося спидера на песок и преодолел расстояние до ступеней в четыре шага.

— А сама ты что думаешь?

— Что они идиоты! — горячо воскликнула Фарей. — Ты мне никогда не врал, я тебе верю.

С теплотой улыбнувшись девочке, Армитаж ввёл код на дверной панели и шагнул внутрь, включая свет. На домашнем датападе мерцало ещё несколько оповещений о входящих письмах. Похоже, сегодня придётся работать допоздна.

Фарей вывернулась из его объятий и зло сжала лямку рюкзака.

— Я им покажу, как надо мной смеяться! Да я!.. я... просто пойду к По Дэмерону и заставлю его прилететь сюда! Пусть он выступит на Дне Памяти в школе, чтобы эти придурки замолкли и никогда не смели больше называть тебя лжецом!

— Фарей, я думаю, тебе не стоит торопиться, — начал Армитаж. Он хотел сказать что им не нужен По Дэмерон и что мнение идиотов не должно её интересовать, но тут датапад в кармане вновь пискнул, а после отозвался и настольный. На экране высветилось уведомление на запрос соединения с неизвестным номером. Посмотрев на время, Армитаж коротко выругался.

— Что там, пап? Срочный заказчик?

— Я не уверен. Это может быть опасно, Фарей.

Девочка кивнула, тёмные кудряшки пружинисто качнулись, вторя её движению.

— Я тогда пойду к себе. Тэн, принесёт мне ужин. Не засиживайся допоздна, хорошо? — строго произнесла она.

— Я постараюсь, но не могу обещать. А ты не действуй поспешно, ладно? Я имею ввиду эту ситуацию с Дэмероном.

Фарей улыбнулась лукаво:

— Не могу обещать.

Она дёрнула его за рукав, вынуждая нагнуться, и поцеловала в щеку.

— Спокойной ночи. Люблю тебя, мам.

— Фарей, я же просил!

Армитаж демонстративно покачал головой в притворном негодовании, наблюдая за тем, как, довольная шалостью дочь, хохоча, взлетает по лестнице на второй этаж. Теплота в груди, которую он испытывал в такие моменты, пугала, но даже комплексное обследование не выявило никаких патологий. Возможно, он просто был счастлив.

* * *

С экрана на него смотрела маска. Она не была даже примерно похожа на маску Кайло Рена, но кишки всё равно скручивало от воспоминаний о боли и унижении.

Проверив, что модулятор голоса работает, а камеры отключены, Армитаж нарушил молчание:

— Я получил ваш запрос. Вы хотите сделать заказ?

Маска покачнулась и замерцала, пошла полосами от сгенерированого ИИ смеха. По мёртвым, монотонным интонациям, Армитаж мог сказать, что с ним разговаривает дроид. Вероятно, человек вводит команды удалённо, чтобы наверняка остаться неузнанным.

— Вот так просто? Даже не будете отпираться? Впрочем, вы ответили на вызов, а это уже о многом говорит, генерал Хакс. Каково вам чувствовать себя загнанной крысой?

— Я бизнесмен. Разрабатываю проекты транспортных средств под требования клиента. Если вы не планируете ничего заказывать, я прерву соединение, — Армитаж даже не шелохнулся, внимательно следя за тем, как наклонилась маска.

— О, нет, не прервёте.

Динамики снова исторгли из себя монотонный, неживой смех.

— Вам ведь интересно, не так ли? — повисла недолгая пауза, а потом электронный голос продолжил: — Как нам удалось выяснить, что вы живы? Как нашли ваши контакты? Что ещё мы о вас знаем? Кто мы такие?.. Чего мы хотим.

— И чего же?

— А вы как думаете?

Возможно, раньше он получил бы удовольствие от этой игры. Он бы водил противника за нос, подкидывая ложную информацию вперемешку с правдой, наблюдал бы за тем, как тот предвкушает лёгкую победу (но не слишком лёгкую, а иначе жертва заподозрит ловушку), смеётся над его слабостями... только чтобы в нужный момент стать добычей, загнанной в капкан из собственноручно совершенных ошибок.

— Я думаю, что у вас есть конкретные требования в обмен на молчание.

— Вы умный человек генерал. Думаю, мы сработаемся.

Изображение моргнуло и вместо маски на экране высветился стандартный логотип оператора связи.

— Итак? Чего вы хотите? Информацию о Первом Приказе? Номера счетов? Расположение секретных баз?

— Боюсь, эта информация несколько устарела за последние шесть лет, — Голос в динамиках сочился самодовольством, видимо, считая партию выигранной. — Но есть кое-что, доступное только вам. Разработки, которые велись параллельно постройке Старкиллера, группой инженеров под вашим командованием. Мощь, способная разрушать миры — это вы обещали Верховному Лидеру.

— Проект был закрыт.

— Только из-за недостатка финансирования, верно?

— Из-за бесперспективности. Это было лишь пустой тратой времени и ресурсов. Я сам ходатайствовал о завершении работ.

Армитаж активировал карманный датапад и принялся листать график работы шлюзов на ближайшие дни. Выходило, что улететь можно хоть завтра же рано утром, но нельзя было действовать опрометчиво. Возможно, от него ждали именно этого: что он запаникует, выдаст себя побегом. В конце концов, адрес почты даёт только планету. Найти его среди двенадцати миллионов разумных — не такая уж лёгкая задача.

Нужно потянуть время. Возможно, дать этим ублюдкам то, чего они хотят и попытаться выяснить, откуда они узнали о том, что он жив и где его найти.

— Вы скромничаете, генерал. Я видел, на что способны ваши разработки в действии.

— Вся галактика видела.

— В любом случае, вы должны вдохнуть жизнь в старые проекты. И, применив свой инженерный гений, привести их к успеху. С должным финансированием и... стимулом.

— Должен разочаровать. Я больше не разрабатываю оружие.

Голос собеседника изменился. Должно быть, ему надоело тратить время на разговоры через дроида. На этот раз смех звучал живо и самодовольно, хоть и был изменён до механических помех.

— Что я слышу? Неужели сам генерал Стакиллер раскаялся в своих преступлениях и обратился к мирной жизни? Вам самому-то не смешно?

— Нет.

Повисла пауза. Видимо, собеседник ждал продолжения.

— Что ж, я понял вас. Думаю, я дам вам время на размышления, прежде чем перейти к... более действенным методам переговоров.

Армитаж не стал дожидаться угроз и оборвал соединение. Он вышел из сети и включил проверку всех устройств на шпионские программы, отправил дроидов-пауков обшарить дом на наличие жучков, и только после этого обмяк в кресле, запустив пальцы дрожащих холодных рук в волосы. Пульс строгим маршем бился в виски, дыхание никак не удавалось взять под контроль, сознание затопила тонкая, как дрожащая нить лазерного прицела, паника.

С трудом поднявшись с кресла, Армитаж зашаркал к лестнице. Когда он преодолел половину пролёта, пульс понемногу начал приходить в норму и контролировать своё тело стало проще. Мысли затопило вариантами развития событий, расчётами и действиями, которые необходимо предпринять. Это было похоже на гул голосов в кадетской столовой в первые месяцы обучения, пока дети ещё не поняли, что информация, которой они так ретиво делятся со своими однокашниками есть обоюдоострый клинок, который рано или поздно окажется у их горла.

У двери в комнату Фарей на зарядной станции стоял ББ-10. Он встрепенулся от приближения Армитажа, повернул к нему блестящий красным огоньком окуляр камеры, а затем второй.

— Она спит?

Дроид приглушённо пиликнул и замер, вопросительно накренив корпус. С тех пор как Фарей исполнилось четыре и она в полной мере усвоила понятие личного пространства, они заключили соглашение о том, что никто не станет входить в её комнату без её позволения. Тяжело было нарушать эту договорённость сейчас, но Армитаж должен был убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке.

Он коснулся ладонью панели, сканер считал биометрические данные, и дверь с тихим шелестом отъехала в сторону.

Остановившись на пороге, он смотрел на то, как в полосе света, льющегося из коридора, спит его дочь. её тёмные кудряшки рассыпались по подушке, а рядом с рукой лежал датапад. Одеяло, заботливо подоткнутое, очевидно, оказалось тут благодаря ББ-10, который любопытно поглядывал на хозяина со своей зарядной станции.

— Собирай вещи, Тэн, — произнёс Армитидж с неожиданной для себя грустью в голосе. — Мы уезжаем.

* * *

Утро началось с того, что дроиды-пауки ползали по рукам, пытаясь разбудить хозяина и сообщить, что они закончили проверку. Спать хотелось ужасно, и он лениво стряхивал их, едва помня, что, кажется, заснул за рабочим столом, пытаясь найти способ перевести деньги на счёт в республиканском банке, но при этом избежать вопросов о том, откуда такая сумма у него вообще взялась.

— Который час? — Армитаж сонно протёр глаза и воспоминания вчерашнего вечера стали накатывать волнами. Его раскрыли! Им нужно бежать!

К счастью, вчера он успел собрать самое необходимое, а ББ-10 наверняка упаковал рюкзак Фарей. Они не успевали на самый ранний шаттл, но это даже к лучшему: днём в космопорту было больше людей, проще будет затеряться в толпе.

— Фарей! Тэн! Мы уезжаем!

Он удостоверился, что хорошо спрятал бластер, но так, что достать его в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств сможет легко, кинул сверху тёплую кофту для Фарей и застегнул сумку. Она получилась тяжёлой из-за датападов и дисков, но не слишком объёмной, чтобы вызвать подозрения. То, что надо.

— Фарей! Ты скоро?

Никакого ответа не последовало. Больше удивляло то, что дружелюбного пиликанья дроида тоже не было слышно. Армитаж замер от дурного предчувствия. В доме стояла мёртвая тишина.

— Фарей? — ещё раз позвал он севшим голосом и принялся подниматься на второй этаж.

Каждый шаг был как в тумане, хотя мозг регистрировал происходящее с удушающей точностью. На двери спальни Фарей висел салатовый лист бумаги, исписанный по-детски старательным почерком. Армитаж быстро пробежался по нему взглядом и приглушённо застонал от странного облегчения: в трёх предложениях Фарей сообщала, что собирается съездить на Набу и вернуться в течении недели.

_«...пожалуйста, не злись на Тэна, я взяла его с собой ради безопасности._

_Люблю тебя, мамочка!_

_Фарей.»_

Армитаж прислонился к стене со странным чувством облегчения. Так даже лучше. Он сможет отследить её через Тэна, встретит на Набу или на пути обратно, а уже оттуда они двинутся дальше, искать себе новый дом. Может, внешнее кольцо. Соваться с маленьким ребёнком в Неизведанные Регионы слишком рискованно.

Звук уведомления вывел его из размышлений. Армитаж по привычке достал датапад из кармана и открыл почту. В сообщении от незнакомого номера был файл с фотографией и всего одна фраза: «У вас очень красивая дочь.»


	5. ГЛАВА 5. Побег

_Новая столица Объединённой Республики, планета Набу_   
_6 лет после битвы при Экзеголе_

— Тебе очень идёт!

По потянулся поправить бант Миллисент и едва успел отдёрнуть руку.

— Что? Не нравится? А мне кажется, синий чудесно сочетается с цветом твоих глаз...

Милли зашипела и прижала уши к голове.

— Ладно-ладно, понял! — По демонстративно поднял ладони. Он не по наслышке знал, на что способна эта кошка в гневе. — Ну что, красотка, готова?

Высоко задрав полосатый хвост, Миллисент прошествовала по ободку раковины и спрыгнула на пол. Бубенчик на её ошейнике мелодично зазвенел.

Признаться, По ужасно завидовал Миллисент. Несмотря на то что она тоже получила свою долю праздничных приготовлений, у неё хотя бы оставалась возможность уйти в любой момент, а По обязан был терпеть до конца. Он поправил широкий расшитый пояс, немного ослабил воротник, который неизменно начнёт душить его через десять минут, разгладил складки на рукавах.

Его китель, выполненный из дорогой плотной ткани, приглушённо блестевшей переливами на изломах, вышитый республиканскими звёздами, с огромным фениксом Сопротивления на спине, был потрясающе, ужасно не _его_. Как мог костюм, изготовленный на заказ лучшими мастерами Набу приносить столько неудобств? Он не стеснял движений, сидел как влитой, учитывал всё особенности фигуры: плотное телосложение, невысокий рост, мощные икры и бёдра, и даже наметившееся за пять лет мирной жизни небольшое брюшко (к счастью, пока незаметное под одеждой), но при этом всём По чувствовал себя узником собственного парадного костюма. Бесполезным украшением, наряженной куклой, вышколенным шутом.

Взглянув на себя в зеркало, По ухмыльнулся отражению и бунтарски взлохматил шевелюру. Волосы легли блестящей волной, ничуть не хуже, чем обычно.

_«Твои кудряшки. Они меня с ума сводят. Я думал, ты их специально для фото на плакаты укладываешь...»_

Голос из воспоминаний прозвучал будто прямо над ухом. По даже обернулся, чтобы проверить, действительно ли он один. Миллисент любопытно смотрела блестящими глазами с порога ванной.

Вспоминать было сладко и почему-то стыдно. Не потому, что он переспал с врагом, вовсе нет. В конце концов, на тот момент они уже были союзниками. К тому же По с головой кидался в более рискованные авантюры, чем секс с генералом противника.

Потом — много позже, когда пыль войны улеглась, когда пришла пора считать погибших, — По с удивлением узнал о смерти Хакса. Он был уверен, что Хакс выживет. Мог погибнуть кто угодно: Кайло Рен, Палпатин, сам По, даже Лея, но никак не Хакс. Тот был как досадный маскит, мелкий, но больно жалящий, неуловимый паразит, который всегда найдёт способ ускользнуть от хлопка ладоней.

В памяти застыл его голос: ленивые, сонные интонации. По переслушивал вновь и вновь агитационные ролики Первого Ордена, знаменитую речь Старкиллера, их нелепую перепалку перед флагманом, но так и не нашёл голос, который слышал тогда. Тот Хакс, разомлевший от секса, перебирающий волосы По и жалующийся на свою молодость, был надёжно закован в чёрный китель с серебряными генеральскими полосами на левом рукаве, похоронен за лицом с холодными решительными чертами.

— Вот уж у кого не возникло бы проблем с формой, да, Милли?

По попытался улыбнуться, но не смог. Из отражения на него смотрел уставший мужчина с идеальными кудрями, в которых виднелась седина.

* * *

Финн ждал его на площади у круглого фонтана, тщетно пытаясь заставить Миллисент гоняться за кисточкой аксельбанта. Столько презрения По не видел во взгляде ни одного разумного существа.

— Смотри, какие блестящие верёвочки! Ну! Кис-кис! Прыг-прыг! Давай!

— Тебе лучше вернуть аксельбант на место, иначе следующий прыжок Милли совершит тебе на лицо. Она не любит пренебрежения к форме.

Финн хмыкнул с сомнением, но всё-таки закрепил золочёный шнур на груди.

— Бедная кошка! Тяжёлое прошлое! Хорошо, что сейчас она с тобой и прыгает только на тех, кто плохо отзывается о пилотах Сопротивления.

— А ещё о генералах.

— Живых или мёртвых?

— Без разницы.

Миллисент потёрлась боком о ногу По, запрыгнула на невысокий каменный заборчик, тянущийся вдоль здания, и пошла рядом. Финн смотрел на неё с опасением.

— Ты и на банкет её потащишь?

— Ни в коем случае! Миллисент сама решает, куда идти. Иногда наши пусти совпадают, вот и все, — пожал плечами По.

Во взгляде Финна читалась очевидная жалось. Одичать от одиночества настолько, что даже кошка теперь кажется самостоятельным и вполне разумным существом! Какой кошмар.

— Это просто кошка.

Возмущённо мявкнув, Милли вздёрнула мордочку и прибавила шагу, легко обгоняя попутчиков.

— Это кошка, которая пережила войну и догадалась залезть в спасательную капсулу, прежде чем корабль, на котором она находилась, взорвался. Милли куда умнее любого животного, которое я встречал. И она точно не _просто_ кошка.

Финн только отмахнулся:

— Ты ещё скажи, что она сама эту капсулу запустила! Да Хакс наверняка просто отправил её как отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы самому ускользнуть!

Они не раз говорили об этом, особенно в преддверии очередной памятной даты. И каждый раз Финн проигрывал, но это не мешало ему снова и снова вступать в старый спор.

— Хакс, — фамилия красным песком скребнула по горлу, настроение, чуть улучшившееся, снова испортилось. — Хакс был мёртв к тому времени. Я видел запись: выстрел в грудь, в упор. Почти сразу после того как мы сбежали. Крифф!

Похоже, на этот раз Финн понял, что продолжать не стоит. Место только им понятных глупых шуток заняла неуютная тишина.

— Ну а ты, — преувеличенно бодро начал По, — собираешься опять рассказывать про бой с Фазмой? Думаю, тебе стоит остановиться на варианте с неожиданным появлением шагоходов. Мне всегда нравилась непредсказуемость этого поворота!

Хохотнув, Финн толкнул По плечом.

— Как будто ты никогда не преувеличиваешь! Вечно делаете из меня клоуна какого-то, генерал Дэмерон.

— Нет, конечно! Как вы могли подумать, генерал Финн!

Они остановились у входа в восточное крыло Дворца. На фасаде мерцали голограммы, демонстрирующие основные вехи прошедшей войны и последующее восстановление Республики и Сената. Мелькнула запись, сделанная сразу после окончания битвы при Экзеголе. Их сияющие яростным счастьем победы лица сейчас показались По ужасно уставшими и безнадёжно потерянными.

— Я пойду через служебный, надо проверить посты охраны, а то сам знаешь, Гидеон наверняка опять всех переставил. Не пойму, зачем ему в начальниках охраны целый генерал, если он не слушает его рекомендаций?

— Ну, давай. Удачи тебе.

Они пожали руки и Финн поспешил прочь, за голограмму в незаметной нише. Только бросил через плечо:

— Не задерживайся, ладно? Я понятия не имею, о чем говорить с гостями.

— О шагоходах!

Едва ли Финн его услышал, конечно. По хихикнул своей шутке и неспешным шагом направился к главному входу. Издалека было видно, как на ступенях толпятся охранники и репортёры, как роятся над их головами дроиды с огромными линзами глаз-камер.

По истово желал чтобы случилось что-нибудь — что угодно! — что позволило бы ему отсрочить пристальное внимание и боль от застывшей на лице улыбки. Он вздохнул и обречённо шагнул вперёд.

— Дэмерон? По Дэмерон! — раздался сзади детский голосок.

Странно, конечно, что на такое мероприятие кто-то привёл ребёнка. С другой стороны Гидеон всегда говорил, что фото с детьми поднимает социальный рейтинг Сената. По обернулся, готовый встретиться со счастливыми родителями, но ребёнок был один.

Вернее, одна. Человеческая девочка с тёмными волосами и очень серьёзным выражением лица. Она сжимала лямки рюкзачка, глядя в упор на По, а рядом перекатывался с места на место дроид с неё ростом: один из линейки ББ, судя по дизайну. Горько кольнула тоска по ББ-8, улетевшему с Рей.

— Ты — По Дэмерон, — уверенно кивнула девочка.

— Да, это я.

— Я думала, ты выше.

— Ну уж извини, какой есть.

— Из-за бороды не узнать.

— Мне говорили, — усмехнулся По, стараясь выглядеть как можно раскованней. Он опустился на одно колено, чтобы сравняться со своей маленькой собеседницей в росте и улыбнулся: — Ты, наверное, хочешь автограф? Есть, что подписать?

Та махнула головой, так что чёрные кудряшки пружинисто метнулись из стороны в сторону.

— Мне нужно чтобы ты поехал со мной на Тайвэ и сказал этим имбецилам, которые по странному стечению обстоятельств являются моими одноклассниками, что я не лгунья.

На вид девочке было года четыре, может, пять. По впервые видел настолько сердитого ребёнка, и уж тем более впервые слышал от маленькой девочки слово «имбецилы». Помимо воли и здравого смысла он начал прикидывать, сколько времени займёт путь до системы Тайвэ. Получалось, что совсем немного: если лететь в гипере, то чуть меньше стандартных суток...

По тряхнул головой, не понимая, что на него нашло.

— И почему, скажи пожалуйста, я непременно должен это сделать?

— Потому что ты — мой отец.

* * *

_Пятая луна Тайвэ,_   
_6 лет после битвы при Экзеголе_

Фото было сделано в здании школы. Точно не скрытой камерой — это можно было понять по степени искривления перспективы в углах снимка. И всё же использовалось не профессиональное оборудование. Скорее всего, что-то встроенное, вроде камер на новых персональных комлинках, мода на которые стремительно и неотвратимо распространялась из центра галактики к окраинам.

Фарей смотрела куда-то за плечо снимавшему и выглядела отстранённо-вежливой. Армитаж отлично знал это выражение лица: его дочь была не на шутку рассержена и полна решительности сделать всё по-своему. её светлые глаза были чуть прищурены, губы слегка сжаты, а на щеках начинал проступать гневный румянец, который она унаследовала от него.

Тот случай с Дэмероном был ошибкой. Армитаж знал, что не должен поддаваться сиюминутным порывам. Он умел контролировать себя, он вырос с мыслью о том что мир враждебное и опасное место, где слабый, подверженный страстям человек, выжить не сможет. Но тогда, перед Экзеголом, он был вымотан. Он не спал несколько суток, опасаясь, что во сне выдаст своё предательство. Он так устал бояться, а в слова Дэмерона о том, что он вытащит шпиона, если события примут дурной оборот, так хотелось верить, что Армитаж как глупый юнец кинулся в объятия тому, кто проявил к нему малую толику участия. Разумеется, его глупому поступку не было никакого оправдания. И всё же...

Это было лучшим, что случилось в его жизни, не считая смерти отца.

От Армитажа Фарей получила пытливый ум и светлую кожу, легко покрывающуюся веснушками на солнце. От Дэмерона — неуёмную энергию, импульсивность и очаровательные тёмные кудри. Возможно, к тридцати в них тоже появится седина, как и у её мятежного отца.

— Ваша? — спросила тви'лечка, стоявшая в соседней очереди.

Армитаж бегло осмотрел девушку и понял, что едва ли она имеет отношение к таинственному заказчику, который прислал ему фото.

— Очень красивая девочка. На вас похожа.

Это было наглой лестью: в отличие от него, у Фарей были крупные черты лица, а её глаза окаймляли длинные чёрные ресницы.

— Спасибо.

— С матерью осталась?

— Да. Как раз еду к ним. Был здесь в командировке по работе.

— Воссоединение семьи — это так чудесно!

Армитаж легко улыбнулся и сменил тему, кивнув на очереди к стойке регистрации:

— Не терпится вылететь. С чего такие задержки?

Тви'лечка защебетала, будто только и ждала этого вопроса:

— Боюсь, это из-за нас: лайнер сломался, всех высадили на вокзале и перераспределили по другим рейсам. Вроде, возникли неполадки с вентиляцией... Эх, а я так хотела успеть на открытие Аллеи Памяти! Теперь не получится. Ну, хоть на парад, я надеюсь, посмотрю. ещё бы компенсацию получить... Компания пообещала частично возместить стоимость билетов. «Люксам» вообще выделили частный шаттл! Они даже проходят без очереди, — она кивнула в сторону редкой цепочки людей и разумных, которые проходили прямо в служебную дверь в дальнем конце вокзала. — Знала бы — не стала бы экономить и брать «классик»!

Армитаж сочувственно покачал головой и принялся осторожно оглядываться вокруг, выявляя примерные места расположения камер наблюдения. Скоро очередь тви'лечки пришла в движение и она оказалась на несколько метров впереди. К счастью, новый сосед не пытался заговорить.

Опыт говорил о том, что, оставаясь на одном месте, он становился донельзя лёгкой добычей и, если у таинственных «заказчиков» были свои люди на Тайвэ (а они, очевидно, были), то первое, зачем будет установлен контроль — вокзалы и космопорты.

Аккуратно подключившись к местной сети, Армитаж попытался войти в систему наблюдения. На пятом стандартном пароле всё сработало удачно и утреннее видео с камер замелькало на датападе. Найти девочку и дроида линейки ББ оказалось проще простого. К огромному облегчению, они без всяких препятствий сели на самый ранний рейс до столицы.

— Хосниан? — послышалось сзади. — Нет, вы обознались. Документы? Да, конечно, вот...

Армитаж не обернулся. Он досчитал до трёх, а потом обратился к стоящему впереди соседу.

— Прошу прощения, я отойду в уборную на минутку. Присмотрите за моими вещами?

— Да, конечно.

— Спасибо! Я сейчас.

Бросать оборудование было ужасно жаль, но Армитаж сделал это без колебаний. Больше всего оставлять не хотелось бластер, спрятанный между жёстким дном и подкладкой сумки. Но замешательство могло стоить жизни.

Уборные, к счастью, размещались достаточно близко к ряду служебных дверей. Быстро удостоверившись, что в кабинках никого нет, Армитаж занял ту, что посередине, и, достав датапад, вновь подключился к системе наблюдения. Четверо человеческих мужчин в гражданском обходили очереди, высматривая цель и сверяясь иногда с изображениями на своих голопадах.

Следовало действовать быстро, пока его подключение не заметила служба безопасности, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, слишком занятая проверкой свалившихся на них неучтённых пассажиров.

Сперва он нашёл журнал вышедшего из строя лайнера «Скарлетт-2», потом внёс себя в список «люкс», а затем отправил сообщение о системной ошибке на панель администратора. Стоило ему это сделать, как коммутатор в кармане завибрировал, сообщая о входящем звонке.

— Слушаю?

На этот раз не было никаких модификаторов голоса, на том конце связи определённо был живой человек.

— Я был о вас лучшего мнения, генерал, — слова так и сочились раздражением. — Думал, мы сможем помочь друг другу. А вместо того чтобы рассмотреть моё щедрое предложение, вы убегаете, словно распоследний трус.

Прежде чем выйти из системы, Армитаж ещё раз перешёл к камерам наблюдения. Четверо по-прежнему последовательно инспектировали подходящих под описание людей.

— Не помню, чтобы вы делали мне предложение, если не считать таковым попытку шантажировать меня и завуалированные угрозы безопасности моей дочери.

— Возможно, мы начали не с того. Позвольте это исправить.

— И как же?

— Республика слаба. Сенат слаб. Как скоро они вернутся к интригам, коррупции и внутренней грызне? Думаю, мы оба понимаем, что это лишь вопрос времени. Галактика нуждается в порядке. А кто знает о порядке больше, чем вы, генерал?

Армитаж прислушивался: в туалете было тихо. Мужчины на экранах постепенно подбирались к тому месту, где осталась его сумка.

— Вы посвятили этому всю жизнь, не поборолись замарать руки. Возможно, вы — именно такой человек, который нужен галактике. И я мог бы помочь вам занять подобающее место.

— О, и какое же? Верховного Лидера? Императора?

Динамик хрипло расхохотался прямо в ухо.

— Умерьте свои амбиции, генерал. Безусловно, вы заслуживаете места в правящей верхушке, но встать во главе я вам не позволю.

— Разумеется. Самый лакомый кусочек стоит припасти для себя, так? — Армитаж издевательски усмехнулся. — И всё же, я не вижу ни флота, ни сверхоружия, ни многочисленных сторонников. Как вы планируете захватить власть?

— А как это обычно происходит, по-вашему?

— Вы мне расскажите.

Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, он огляделся и выскользнул из туалета. У служебного входа был лишь один охранник. Армитаж расправил плечи и, приняв уверенный вид, подошёл нему. Прикрыв микрофон коммутатора, он жестом показал, что не может отвлечься и протянул документы.

Динамик, между тем продолжал говорить:

— В недавней истории есть два эпизода, которые показали, что галактика способна объединиться и малыми силами достигнуть невероятны результатов. Это, как вы уже догадались, уничтожение Альдераана и Хосниан Прайм.

Пришлось приложить всё силы, чтобы сохранить скучающее выражение лица. Охранник всё возился с документами, тупо пялясь то в свой планшет, то в выбитые на пластике буквы.

— Нельзя ли поскорее? Я тороплюсь! — прошипел Армитаж, прикрыв микрофон коммутатора. — Так о чем вы говорите?

— Общий враг.

Собеседник сделал паузу, но, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил:

— У повстанцев была Империя, у Сопротивления — Первый Орден. И неприязнь к последнем ещё не угасла. Это можно использовать. Пара эффектных взрывов — и дело сделано. Хотя можно ограничиться и одним. Главное — хорошо выбрать цель.

В голове словно щёлкнуло. Вот оно что. Взрыв. Многолюдный вокзал на про-республиканской планете — идеальное начало. А если станет известно, что неподалёку прятался бывший генерал Первого Ордена, то ни у кого не возникнет сомнений в том, кто виноват в случившемся.

Что ж, приходится признать очевидное: он скрылся не так хорошо, как считал прежде. Они выследили его и, вероятно, выследили Фарей. Её просто не успели схватить, потому что она не являлась главной целью. Но теперь он на мушке. Если не согласится на уговоры или попытается убежать, его попросту взорвут вместе со всем вокзалом.

— Что?! — шикнул Армитидж на охранника. Тот стушевался, отдал документы и освободил дорогу.

За прозрачными стенами галереи было видно, что шаттл готовится ко взлёту. Пришлось бежать со всей возможной скоростью. Голос в наушнике становился всё громче, переходя с вкрадчивого шёпота на драматичные восклицания.

— Не нужно уверять меня, что вы верны идеалам Первого Ордена. Всем известно, что в последний момент вы переметнулись к Сопротивлению. Сделай вы это чуть раньше — и могли бы оказаться на стороне победителей, где всегда и мечтали быть. Если хотите знать моё мнение, то я считаю, что вам плевать, кому служить. Вы невероятно эффективный, умный, жестокий и абсолютно беспринципный человек. Поэтому я не собираюсь читать вам красивые речи. Присоединяйтесь ко мне и победите! Что скажете, генерал?

В шаттл Армитидж успел заскочить в последний момент: запрыгнул на отъезжающую лестницу, вихрем влетел в салон, игнорируя стюарда, и повалился в первое попавшееся свободное кресло. Едва отдышавшись, он принялся одну за другой набирать команды на датападе, пока тот не отключился от систем вокзала.

— Что... я... скажу?.. — Армитидж схватил бокал с проезжающей мимо тележки, игнорируя возмущение дроида-официанта. — Дайте минутку...

Из сети его выкинуло сразу после ввода к исполнению последнего кода. Армитидж ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал яростно пищащему дроиду.

— Хмм... Что же я скажу? Я скажу, что ты нарциссичный социопат, который глуп настолько, что не понимает, о чем говорит, — шаттл с мягким гудением поднимался в воздух. — Мнишь себя великим, а на деле всего лишь фанатичный подражатель Со Гереры.

Какое-то время в динамике стояла мёртвая тишина. Слышны были лёгкие помехи, Армитидж почти чувствовал гнев, изливающийся на него из этой тишины.

— Ты пожалеешь, жалкий ублюдок. Мне надоело возиться с тобой! Твои записи у моих людей, так что ты мне больше не нужен.

В длинные окна иллюминатора было видно, как из здания вокзала, повинуясь экстренным протоколам эвакуации, хлынули люди. Добежав до стоянок, они прыгали на спидеры или авиа-паромы и уезжали без оглядки. Очень скоро из-за плотного слоя облаков различить что-либо стало невозможно, но у самого шлюза их догнало эхо взрыва. С секундным промедлением шаттл вышел в открытый космос.

— Что?! — яростно взопил динамик. — Какая ещё сигнализация?!

Армитидж поморщился, отключил коммутатор и с облегчением откинулся на удобную спинку кресла.

Когда в проходе появился возмущённый стюарт, Армитаж звонко щёлкнул по ободку опустевшего бокала.

— Принесите ещё один, пожалуйста. Я был в завязке шесть лет.


	6. ГЛАВА 6. Отец

_Новая столица Объединённой Республики, планета Набу_   
_6 лет после битвы при Экзеголе_

Почему-то в дни празднеств и дипломатических приёмов погода в столице всегда была идеальной. Одно время По даже подозревал, что где-то в бесконечных кабинетах Дворца Сената прячется отдел, ответственный за ясное небо в знаковые для Республики дни.

Вот и сейчас солнце мягко плыло между искристыми, как мех вулптекса, облачками, так что небо над городом и окрестностями являло собой идиллическую картину прямо с рекламной листовки, призывающей ко всеобщему разоружению ради мира и процветания.

Фарей (не Рей, не Фа, Фарей. Ударение на второй слог, не так уж сложно запомнить, правда?) с аппетитом уплетала завёрнутое в блинчики мороженое, которое заказала в одном из небольших кафешек в конце Аллеи Памяти. Разговаривать, пока не доест, она наотрез отказалась.

— Весьма неплохо, — девочка вытерла руки салфеткой, скомкала стаканчик, в котором было угощение, и отдала дроиду, чтобы тот избавился от мусора. — Но у папы блинчики получаются лучше.

— Повезло, что у вас в семье хоть кто-то умеет готовить. Из того, что стряпаю я, отравиться нельзя только кафой.

Девочка вновь одарила его взглядом, от которого По чувствовал себя странным образом пристыженным.

— Ну не мне же готовить! Мне всего пять стандартных лет, я даже до плиты не могу дотянуться без табуретки.

— Просто ты сказала «папа», вот я и подумал, что вас там как минимум двое взрослых и...

Вздохнув, девочка пустилась в разъяснения:

— Нас двое вообще: папа и я. Больше никого, если не считать Тэна и бытовых дроидов. Меня родил и вырастил папа. Мужчина. Я иногда называю его «мамочкой», конечно. Он от этого смешно бесится.

— Родил? Мужчина? — тупо переспросил По, чувствуя, что его мозги плавятся как мороженое в тёплом блинчике.

Дроид вернулся, Фарей кивнула ему и принялась прощупывать панели на корпусе. Не оборачиваясь, она произнесла разочаровано:

— Ты не веришь. Никто не верит. Но папа правду сказал. Он мне никогда не врёт.

— Напомни ещё раз: как твоя фамилия?

— Хосниан. Но она не настоящая.

— А какая настоящая?

— Не могу сказать. Папа запретил.

Больно было видеть, как свято эта девочка принимала за истину слова родителя. Наверное, она и впрямь обожала своего чёкнутого папашу, любителя готовить блинчики. Легко было предположить, что она сама всё придумала: военные сироты, потерявшие родителей, часто так делали. Им хотелось быть не просто безымянными жертвами конфликта, который не был им даже понятен, а кем-то значимым, кем-то, имеющим историю более интересную чем «родители пропали без вести» или «всё родные сгинули на Хосниане». Вот и появлялись бесконечные дети героев войны — живых и мёртвых. К счастью, По не встречался ни с одним из них лично до этого дня, потому что, видят звёзды, у него было слишком мягкое сердце, чтобы просто развернуться и уйти.

С другой стороны Фарей не выглядела фантазёркой, склонной искать спасение в иллюзиях. Для пятилетней девочки она даже слишком твёрдо стояла на ногах. Если быть честным, то в её присутствии По чувствовал себя кадетом, которого вызвал в свой кабинет куратор, чтобы устроить славную взбучку за ночную пьянку в общежитии.

И всё же, он был старше. Он прошёл войну. Он видел уничтожение планет и создание государств. И сейчас он должен был объяснить маленькой девочке, уверенной, что он приходится ей отцом, что её единственный, горячо любимый родитель, очевидно, просто городской сумасшедший, воспользовавшийся наивностью своей (своей ли?) дочери.

— Слушай, — со вздохом начал По, не зная, как подступиться к неудобной теме, — Видишь ли, для того, чтобы появился человеческий ребёнок, нужны мужчина и женщина. Они э-э... влюбляются, целуются, и тогда в животике у женщины...

— Я знаю всё о репродуктивной системе человека.

— Репродук- Что?!

Успев мысленно подготовиться к отрицанию, непониманию и даже слезам, По упустил даже мысль о том, что слишком умная пятилетка может быть осведомлена о том, откуда берутся дети. 

Фарей, между тем, изобразила смутно знакомую презрительную гримасу.

— Ты дурак?

— Что? — тупо переспросил По.

Девочка вздохнула.

— Папа упоминал, что твоя красота искупает твою глупость. Говорил, мне повезло, что я умом в него пошла.

Едва найдя в себе силы возмутиться, По выпалил:

— Слушай, о таких вещах тебе знать ещё рано!

— Я же сказала, — раздражённо вздохнула Фарей, — что папа мне никогда не врёт. Он отвечает на все вопросы, что я задаю, даже если у меня недостаточно опыта или знаний, чтобы понять ответ. И, конечно же, я спрашивала о том, как так вышло, что он меня родил.

По ошеломлённо моргнул. 

— И о чем ещё он тебе рассказывал?

Нахмурившись, девочка принялась перечислять, загибая пальцы:

— Об устройстве гиперприводов, о проектировании и сборке дроидов, о том, почему икс-винги так легко взрываются при попадании, почему нельзя находиться в космосе без скафандра... О родах тоже рассказывал.

— Да? И что думаешь?

— Думаю, что хочу летать. А рожать не хочу. Бр-р! — Фарей скривилась, и почти тут же шкодливо улыбнулась опешившему По, отчего на её щеках появились маленькие ямочки.

Он не смог сдержаться и улыбнулся в ответ. Девочка была даже чем-то похожа на него. Такие же непослушные чёрные кудряшки, упрямый подбородок, чуть выступающие веки и густые чёрные ресницы, из-за которых глаза, и так по-детски большие, казались просто огромными.

Она была умной, и любознательной, и решительной — пожалуй, даже чересчур! Подумать только: отправиться в одиночку на другую планету! Бедный её папаша, наверняка уже свихнулся от переживаний. Хотя, вероятно, он и без того свихнулся.

Вдруг ужасно захотелось чтобы Фарей и впрямь оказалась его дочерью. Он мог бы рассказывать ей о кораблях, и даже взять на тренировочный вылет, прямо как его мать когда-то взяла его с собой, навсегда влюбив в бесконечность космоса и полёты...

К сожалению, это было невозможно. По никогда не чувствовал себя неполноценным из-за бесплодия. Он давно пришёл к мысли, что, когда решит завести семью, возьмёт ребёнка (или двух) из муниципального приюта. В таком решении было множество плюсов, да и приверженцем традиции продолжения рода и сохранения чистоты крови он никогда не являлся.

— Послушай, я правда очень хотел бы быть твоим отцом. Но это невозможно...

Нажав на серебристую панель дроида, девочка вынула из выдвинувшегося слота какую-то стеклянную колбу, чёрный жетон на цепочке, и торжествующе воскликнула:

— Нашла!

Очевидно, слова По пропали впустую, поэтому он попробовал зайти с другой стороны.

— Так значит, вы с отцом живёте на Тайвэ?

— Ага. На пятой луне, которая самая большая.

Она сделала что-то с жетоном,отчего тот издал высокий механический писк, а потом нажала на центр и легко разъединила надвое: одна половина напоминала круглый цветок с квадратными листьями, а вторая зияла отверстием той же формы в центре. Девочка повесила часть с цепочкой себе на шею.

— Слушай, я уверен, что твой папа замечательный тайвинец, но, боюсь, он ошибся. Пойми, у меня просто не может быть детей. Мне правда жаль.

Фарей вздохнула тяжело и утомлённо, словно недоумевала, почему ей приходится тратить столько времени, чтобы объяснить элементарные вещи. Она перехватил стеклянную колбу и прижала к предплечью у сгиба. Что-то тихо щёлкнуло, засвистело и колба начала наполняться красным. По запоздало вспомнил, что такие устройства входили в стандартный набор военных медиков: с их помощью можно было легко провести быстрый анализ тканей и жидкостей.

И всё же та хладнокровность, с которой пятилетка взяла у себя образец крови, пугала.

Фарей соскочила со скамейки, пихнула По в руки жетон с колбой, и произнесла:

— Он не тайвинец, он арканисианец.

* * *

Насколько По могу судить, глядя с противоположного конца зала, Финн пребывал в отчаянии. Он нуждался в спасении не меньше, чем нежные девы из старых голодрам. Издалека он походил на островок в бушующем море: его обступили любопытствующие иностранцы — низкорослые торговцы с Кастелл — которым до смерти хотелось посмотреть на героя войны своими овальными глазами и пощупать его своими кожистыми трёхпалыми лапами. Что поделать, тактильные ребята.

На разговор с Фарей ушёл, наверное, час. По едва ли чувствовал стыд за то что провёл это время, болтая с ней вместо того чтобы заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями.

Имя его новоявленной «дочери» крепко засело в памяти, словно координаты цели, которой во что бы то ни стало нужно достичь. Колба и жетон были заткнуты за широкий пояс. В парадном одеянии не оказалось ни намёка на карманы, за что По возненавидел свой китель ещё сильнее.

Глупо думать, что девочка и впрямь окажется его. Совершенно безрассудно. По ругал себя за каждый проблеск надежды, но всё равно поминутно проверял, на месте ли подарки Фарей.

Когда анализ не покажет никаких совпадения, это не расстроит его, ведь он знает, что так и должно случится. И всё же, мысли то и дело наполнялись лёгкой паникой и предчувствием чего-то будоражащего, совершенно отличного от давящей рутины последних лет.

— По, я так рад тебя видеть! — Гидеон появился из вороха пышных одеяний, будто из-за ширмы. Он протянул унизанные браслетами руки, положил ладони на плечи По, улыбнулся радушно: — Я уж думал, ты не придёшь. Расскажешь, что тебя задержало?

Врать Гидеону было бесполезно. Каким-то неведомым образом он всегда узнавал, правду ли ему говорят. Лея тоже так умела. Наверное, это чутьё опытных политиков и интриганов.

— Я, э-э... встретил кое-кого по дороге. Она окликнула меня, мы разговорились, и я совсем забыл о времени.

— Она? — Гидеон лукаво прищурился. — И как же звали прекрасную незнакомку?

По не собирался называть имя, но оно, будто только того и ждало, сорвалось с кончика языка.

— Фарей. Фарей Хосниан.

Окружающая толпа вдруг показалась удивительно шумной. Сосредоточиться сделалось почти невозможно. По чувствовал подступающее головокружение от мелькания цветастых нарядов гостей. Блеск золотых нитей аксельбантов, сияние кристаллов в украшениях, лент в высоких причёсках и вышивок на кителях слепили, напоминая выпущенные из орудий снаряды. Звон бокалов и шум голосов сбивали с мысли и дезориентировали не хуже прогремевшего над ухом взрыва.

— Хмм, необычное имя. И о чём же вы говорили?

— Да так, о том, о сём. Немного про полёты, немного про родню...

— Понимаю. Многие дети мечтают встретиться лично с легендарным По Дэмероном! — мягкая улыбка Гидеона и его сухие руки на плечах оставались единственным стабильным пятном в этом бушующем хаосе. — Кстати! Тут с тобой хочет поговорить кое-кто ещё. Уделишь минутку?

По согласно кивнул прежде, чем смог осознать вопрос. Над ним появилось лицо чуть сморщенной старостью сероглазой каминоанки. 

— Госпожа Ни Зен, разрешите представить вам моего помощника. Вы наверняка слышали о нём. Герой войны, генерал Сопротивления, По Дэмерон.

— Приятно, наконец, увидеть вашего подопечного воочию, сенатор. Не сочтите за грубость, но я не могу смолчать при виде столь удачной комбинации генов...

По кивал и улыбался, говорил, не улавливая смысла, какую-то вежливую чепуху. Лица перед ним сменялись, руки Гидеона мягким лучом захвата вели его от одного гостя к другому, представляя и рассыпая похвалы былым подвигам. Шум в голове все не унимался и, чтобы сосредоточиться хоть на чём-то, По уцепился за образ о Фарей и её рассказах об отце. Вспомнился Кэс, с которым они не виделись уже, наверное, год, а то и больше. Обязательно нужно будет позвонить ему, как только появится время. Или хотя бы записать голограмму.

— Мне По как сын, — между тем говорил Гидеон, и его сухая рука на плече почём-то начинала давить к земле. — Думаю, его ждёт большое будущее. Он столько ещё сможет сделать для Республики!

Щёки сводило от улыбки, очень хотелось сказать, что не хочет он никакого «большого будущего», его бы устроило маленькое: на Явине-4, в старом доме с ангаром для икс-винга, парочкой детей, стариком-отцом да видом на холм с деревом Силы, когда-то посаженным Люком Скайуокером.

— По! — Фин вдруг оказался рядом, очень близкий и очень рассерженный. — Я тебя повсюду ищу! Простите, сенатор, я его заберу на минуту буквально...

От хлопка между лопаток По будто выбросило на берег из бушующего океана. Он заметил Гидеона, которого увлекала в сторону Маргаретт, и поспешил пихнуть Финна за ближайший ряд колон. Там он с облегчением расслабился, чувствуя небывалую благодарность за избавление:

— Уфф! Ты снова меня спас! Прости, дружище, но ты же видел: меня Гидеон поймал, было не отвертеться...

— Да? А до этого тебя где носило? Что-то я с самого открытия тебя не замечал.

— Ээ... Ну, как бы сказать...

— Чувак! Я думал, меня тут сожрут! — Финн возбуждённо жестикулировал, разве что предметы Силой не расшвыривал. К счастью, с этим Рей его справляться научила, прежде чем уехать в своё загадочное паломничество. — Ты даже не представляешь! Меня обступили эти госсамы и говорят что-то, да с таким ужасным акцентом, что ни слова не разобрать! А я киваю, улыбаюсь и даже понять не могу, хотят они со мной о погоде поболтать или уже продали по частям на чёрном рынке! Я не уверен, но кажется, я купил у них собственный китель!

Перед глазами больше не плыло, мир перестал вертеться и звенеть. От облегчения По рассмеялся, чем, конечно же, только сильнее разозлил Финна.

— Вот что тут смешного, а? Я-то думал, ты меня выручишь, а ты тут ржёшь над моими мучениями!

— Нет, ну что ты! Просто... Знаешь, сегодня день какой-то идиотский.

— Да? — Финн сложил руки на груди и энергично поднял плечи, отчего стал выглядеть только забавней. — Расскажи об этом начальнику охраны, чьи распоряжения были отправлены прямиком в мусорку! А я говорил, что так и будет, я говорил!

К ним подкатился дроид-официант. Финн, пробормотав, что ему нужно выпить, схватил сразу два бокала с шампанским и принялся отхлёбывать по очереди из обоих. По взял воды, жалея о том, что в меню фуршетов не бывает кафы.

— Так что с тобой приключилось такого, что ты не пришёл на выручку дорогому другу? — по-прежнему недовольно спросил Финн.

— Ты смеяться будешь. Помнишь, я говорил, что Марго на днях отмочила?

— На счёт беременности? Ну да, такое не забудешь.

— Так вот, ко мне подошла девочка и сказала, что она моя дочь.

— От Марго, что ли?

Вспомнив о том что бывшая пассия тоже где-то неподалёку, По осторожно выглянул из-за колонны, но не увидел среди присутствующих знакомого лица и рискнул выйти из своего убежища.

— Да нет, от мужика какого-то.

Финн, который в этот момент допивал шампанское из второго бокала, подавился. Пришлось хлопать его по спине и ждать, пока откашляется.

— Чего?!

— Да я сам удивился! Думаю, у бедняги просто не всё в порядке с головой, — По отчего-то почувствовал себя неуютно, будто перед ним опять стояла Фарей и скептически смотрела светлыми глазами. — Я бы предположил, что он из тех разумных, у которых потомство вынашивает отец, но девочка выглядела человеком на все сто... 

Они вышли из-за прикрытия колон, двинулись вдоль ряда столиков, где Финн не преминул оставить опустевшие бокалы и взять полные. Видимо, он считал, что достаточно настрадался на сегодня и спешил залить горе шампанским. Гости, проходившие мимо, смотрели на это с лёгким неодобрением, но Финну было плевать. Отчасти за такую непосредственность По уважал друга. Хотя иногда ему приходилось сглаживать не слишком приятные ситуации, в которые тот неизменно попадал из-за своей прямодушной натуры.

— Беременный мужчина! — хохотнул Финн. — Пхах! Вот умора! Да до такой глупости ещё додуматься надо!

Стоило этим словам сорваться с языка, как По осознал: это снова произошло. Прямо перед ними стояли два человеческих мужчины — очень бледные, высокие, со светлыми, почти бесцветными волосами и глазами. И у одного из них был огромный, распухший живот, который в сочетании с худобой рук и лица наталкивал только на мысли о беременности.

— Вот видишь. Поэтому я и не хотел сюда ехать, — презрительно процедил мужчина с животом.

Его спутник одарил Финна презрительным взглядом:

— Думаю, нам лучше вернуться на балкон, там меньше людей.

Каждое слово было сказано с такой долей яда, что По ощутил, как у него кожа немеет.

— Простите моего друга, — он спешно отобрал у Финна шампанское и протянул мужчинам. — Могу я искупить вину за наше невежество?

На его счастье, гости приняли бокалы, старательно не касаясь рук По.

— Вы тоже нас простите. Мой спутник сейчас в положении, поэтому мы оба слегка на взводе. Этот приём был запланирован задолго до того как ситуация... изменилась.

Мужчины тепло улыбнулись друг другу, и По стало неловко. Такое же чувство смутного неудобства возникало у него при виде целующихся на людях парочек. Эти двое даже не прикасались друг к другу, но происходивший между ними обмен взглядами казался намного интимнее.

— Да, — Финн прочистил горло и попытался принять непринуждённую позу, — вы уж извините, я просто впервые вижу, чтобы... — он, видно, хотел указать на огромный живот собеседника рукой, но в последний момент решил, что это не вежливо и только кивнул, зажав ладони подмышками. — Ещё раз простите, но... Как такое возможно вообще?

— Мы с мужем мальдоранцы, — у беременного мужчины оказался на удивление мелодичный голос. — Нас во всей галактике едва ли осталось несколько тысяч. Не удивительно, что вы не слышали о нас.

В памяти всплыла болтовня Гидеона. Мысленно поблагодарив его за привычку рассказывать максимум информации обо всех гостях перед светским раутом, По с облегчением сказал:

— Вы те самые представители малой народности Мальдоры, почётные гости сенатора Ваала?

— Мы — представители единственной народности Мальдоры, — хмыкнул собеседник. — Наш родной мир крайне суровое место. Других видов разумных там нет.

Сообразив, что он до сих пор не представился, По протянул ладонь:

— Я По. По Дэмерон.

— Пилот-контрабандист, ставший генералом? Наслышаны.

— Эээ... спасибо. А это мой друг, Финн.

— Финн?.. — собеседник выгнул светлую бровь.

— Просто Финн.

Мужчины вновь переглянулись. По начинал чувствовать себя глупо, стоя с протянутой рукой.

— Эрижерн Тал'кассиран, представитель мальдоранской общины Набу. Мой супруг, Ирмиридж Тал'кассиран. Мы не используем рукопожатия. Для нас прикосновения несут сакральное значение.

— О. Ясно. И большая у вас община?

— Сто тринадцать мужчин и шестьдесят две женщины.

Финн, успевший раздобыть новый бокал, удивлённо всплеснул руками, едва не опрокинув на себя шампанское.

— Так у вас есть женщины?!

— Конечно у нас есть женщины.

— Просто я подумал, ну, — он собирался сказать ещё что-то, но получил тычок под рёбра от По. — Эй!

Эриж... как бы там ни звучало его имя, с явным наслаждением наблюдал замешательство Финна, потягивая шампанское. Его супруг легонько тронул затянутый в гладкий шёлк локоть.

— Тут душно. Я выйду на балкон.

— Будь осторожен.

— Возьму с собой Сг'храэ.

Беременный мужчина улыбнулся — мелькнули едва заметные ямочки на щеках — и с удивительной для его положения грациозностью исчез в толпе.

— Получается, — снова начал Финн, — у вас и мужчины и женщины могут...

— Да.

— Прям вот все?

— Да.

— Свихнуться можно, — Финн глотнул шампанского, явно не зная, что ещё сказать. — Да как же так? С ума сойти...

По стало смешно: они каждый день встречались с тви'ллеками, алинами, нон-каламари, вуки, бесалисками и бесчисленным количеством разумных, отличавшихся от людей внешним видом, строением тела, сроком жизни и... да почти всем! Но именно облик так похожего и не похожего на человека мальдоранца будоражил ум.

— Мы часто сталкиваемся с такой реакцией, — между тем произнёс Эриж-как-там-его-дальше. — Каждый вид по-своему адаптируется под условия окружающий среды. Наш пошёл по пути увеличения фертильности. Тела мальдоранцев подстраиваются под партнёра, благодаря чему мы совместимы со многими разумными. К сожалению, это же стало причиной нашего истребления.

Снова благословив болтливость Гидеона, По осторожно кивнул:

— Я слышал, это произошло из-за работорговцев.

— Работорговцев, пиратов, контрабандистов... — мальдоранец посмотрел на По с такой очевидной неприязнью, что рука сама потянулась к бедру, где раньше висел бластер. Проклятый парадный китель оружия не предусматривал, чтоб его. — Для них мы были не больше, чем товаром, который можно выгодно продать. Это длилось столетиями. История моего народа весьма печальна.

— Но ведь Республика положила этому конец, верно? — произнёс Финн с присущей ему уверенностью в торжество справедливости. — Вас спасли, так что теперь всё в порядке, вы можете жить спокойно.

Что-то подсказывало По: всё не так просто. Нельзя «спасти» народ, веками, подвергавшийся истреблению, и забыть о прошлом.

— Республика? — мальдоранец ухмыльнулся горько и презрительно. — О, нет. Нас спасла Империя. Когда по Мальдоре был нанесён ядерный удар, чтобы выкурить выживших из своих нор, именно имперские корабли не побоялись спуститься на поверхность. Они дали нашим родителям убежище и работу, помогли влиться в общество и позволили сохранить крупицы нашей культуры, пока Республика равнодушно смотрела на то, как из наших внутренностей делают эликсиры от бесплодия.

Конечно, По мог возразить, что галактика слишком огромна, что Республике — и старой и новой — просто не хватало ресурсов для того чтобы контролировать происходящее в отдалённых мирах, и это было правдой! Как и то, что спасительница всех разумных, Рей, большую часть жизни провела на забытой всеми песчаной планете, живя впроголодь и разбирая обломки имперских кораблей за просроченные пайки. Для По до сих пор оставалось загадкой то, как ей удалось сохранить свою удивительную доброту, дивный внутренний свет, которым она так щедро делилась с друзьями. Почему в глубине её глаз не плескалась испепеляющая ненависть к сытой Республике, которая так легко закрыла глаза на бедность и беззаконие, царившее на Джаку?

Хотя так ли хорошо они знали друг друга? Рей улетела почти сразу после того как новый Сенат утвердил состав. Ей предлагали стать частью правительства, ей подносили богатства и почести, а она только попросила у По ББ-8, пообещав во что бы то ни стало вернуть, и улетела прочь, не оставив на память о себе даже белой полоски в лазурно-синем небе Набу.

— Похоже, сенатор Ваал собирается выступить, — мальдоранец прервал затянувшееся молчание. — Послушаем?

По кивнул и толкнул застывшего мрачным изваянием Финна ближе ко входу в главный зал. Гидеон уже стоял на небольшом подиуме вместе с другими сенаторами и гостями, готовившимися произнести свои речи, рядом застыл нервный Парри с датападом и коммутатором в руках. Заметив По, Гидеон жестом поманил его к себе.

— Прошу прощения, долг зовёт, — пробормотал По и, не оглядываясь, начал пробираться через толпу.

В спину как бластерным выстрелом ударило:

— Не подведите Республику, генерал.


	7. ГЛАВА 7. Печаль

_Новая столица Объединённой Республики, планета Набу_

_6 лет после битвы при Экзеголе_

Яркое солнце Набу слепило до слёз перед глазами, и ни одно жалкое облачко не могло толком его закрыть. Свет отражался от переливчатой брусчатки, так что щурься-не щурься, а приходилось то и дело смахивать влагу с глаз и шмыгать носом. Фарей была уверена, что это всё аллергия на приторный запах ярко-красных цветов плетистых деревьев, которые теснились вдоль берегов кривого, как траектория полёта мухи, ручья.

— Имбецил, — пробормотала Фарей. Не ощутив удовлетворения, она прибавила ещё пару крепких словечек, на которые ББ-10 осуждающе присвистнул. — А ты чего? Распищался тут, тоже мне!

Захотелось выместить злость хоть как-то, хотя бы, вот, камень пнуть! Как на зло, широкая аллея пребывала в идеальном порядке: не то что камешков, даже пыли не видно. Взобравшись на горбатый мост, Фарей встала на цыпочки и заглянула за перила. В воде внизу кишели странные пучеглазые рыбы с огромными плавниками, похожими на щитки солнечных батарей.

— Страшилища какие! Брр!

ББ-10, укатившийся вперёд, вернулся, обогнул Фарей по дуге и разразился целой трелью высоких посвистываний.

— Чего? Погоди, я ни слова не поняла. Ты медленней можешь?

Тот послушно повторил, замедлив скорость воспроизведения вдвое, и качнулся круглым телом, показывая, куда идти. Он старался подстроиться под детский шаг, но был так возбуждён, что скоро Фарей пришлось бежать следом. 

Они миновали один за другим четыре высоченных прямоугольных столба с синим маревом голограмм внутри, пока ББ-10, наконец, не остановился напротив одного из них, торопливо щебеча.

— Что такое? Да говори же ты медленней!

Фарей думала уже пнуть дроида хорошенько, но тут голограмма внутри столба дрогнула и изображение сменилось. На неё бесстрастно и строго смотрел папа: весь прямой, напряжённый, вот-вот назовёт по полному имени и начнёт отчитывать. А отчитывать было, за что. Мысленно Фарей уже составляла список допущенных ошибок, первой и главной из которых была поспешность действий. Ох, ну и достанется же ей по возвращению: и от отца, что вполне справедливо, и от одноклассников, с чем смириться уже сложнее.

— Тупой По Дэмерон, — она шмыгнула носом и гордо вздёрнула подбородок, как папа делал. — И вовсе он нам не нужен!

— Это ты верно подметила, Фарей.

ББ-10 воинственно пискнул, бросился закрыть корпусом — и тотчас же взвизгнул жуткой какофонией звуков, заискрил, и с грустным протяжным «би-и-ип!» застыл, в последний раз мигнув красным датчиком визора. Из его круглого бока торчала похожая на двузубую вилку стрела, по которой, гуляли видные даже в ярком дневном свете электрические искры.

— Тэн! — Фарей бросилась к дроиду, но в последний момент отдёрнула руку от потрескивающего током корпуса. — Какого криффа?!

— Такая маленькая, а такие плохие слова знаешь, — послышался меланхоличный голос.

Она подняла взгляд на обидчика и замерла в изумлении.

— Учитель Ханни Ра?

Тот кивнул.

— Пришлось же за тобой погоняться, — он покачал головой в усталом негодовании: — Кто тебя только без взрослых на борт пропустил?

В классе Ханни Ра выглядел растерянным и нелепым, будто его вклеили в реальность как вырезку в коллаж, а вот сейчас, с энергетическим арбалетом в руке и потёртой кожаной куртке — очень даже уместно. Только взрывов на фоне и курительной трубки в зубах не хватало. Зато на поясе висела старенькая рация.

— Сама пойдёшь или мне тебя за шкирку тащить? — он мельком взглянул куда-то за плечо Фарей, внимательно прищурился, и ясно стало, что ей не убежать: этот человек уже просчитал все пути отхода, а в дальнем конце аллеи наверняка ждёт кто-то из сообщников.

— Сама пойду, — Фарей бросила прощальный взгляд на ББ-10, развернулась на пятках и бросила через плечо: — Учитель из вас так себе.

* * *

К некоторым вещам невозможно привыкнуть. Стоять на возвышении и видеть обращённые вверх лица — полные ожидания, готовые ловить каждое слово — ужасно неуютно. По не понимал, как Лея справлялась с этим. Он и не задумывался, пока самому не довелось подняться на импровизированную трибуну — крыло потрёпанного икс-винга — и, заговорить, запинаясь в каждом слове от сдавившего грудь восторга, облегчения и горя. До той минуты он и не подозревал, как тяжек груз чужих чаяний, возложенный на плечи единственного человека.

По оглядывал зал, стоя по правую руку от Гидеона, и пытался вспомнить, почему это так волновало его прежде. Может, дело в том, что ему не хватало практики? Или что ему было не всё равно, что подумают о нём слушатели? Сейчас волнения маячило где-то на самой грани сознания, а мысли то и дело ускользали к ампуле за поясом. По пытался вспомнить дорогу до медицинского кабинета, в который он заходил лишь дважды в год на плановый осмотр. Как и всё во Дворце Сената, мед-дроид был новёхонький, с последней прошивкой, такой точно сможет провести тест и сравнить образцы.

Мелодичная трель звукового сигнала оповестила гостей о том, что сенаторы готовы начать церемонию открытия. Сейчас каждый прочтёт по короткой речи с перерывами на аплодисменты, дроиды будут транслировать всё происходящее в голонет со вставками рекламы, а после почётная делегация отправится в торжественное шествие по Аллее Памяти.

— Скажи пару слов после моего выступления, — шепнул Гидеон, — не нужно ничего особенного, просто общие фразы и твоё обаяние.

— Угу.

— Мои регалии в порядке?

По кивнул.

Торжественная мантия Гидеона, несмотря на траурный цвет и показную скромность, переливалась стеклянными вышивками, а грудь и плечи украшали скованные витой цепочкой овальные диски, которые охотно ловили солнечный свет и разбрасывали россыпь искристых лучей по всему залу.

По вспомнил Лею — она всегда выглядела царственно. Даже в простом чёрном плаще, даже в больничной робе, с перебинтованной головой, тяжело опираясь на трость, она словно несла с собой ауру спокойного, непоколебимого достоинства. При её приближении все затихали, готовые ловить каждое слово. Гидеон был другим: за ним всегда следовали шум и суета, он наслаждался вниманием и кипучим течением жизни вокруг. Совсем разные, оба они были политиками и оба видели в По то, что он сам в себе увидеть не мог, да и не желал.

— Друзья мои! — голос Гидеона разнёсся над цветастой праздничной толпой, отразился от белых стен с золочёными пилястрами, от ажурных, подсвеченных изнутри колонн. — Не всех из вас я знаю по именам, но с каждым я делю чашу радости побед и горести потерь. Прошло шесть лет. Так ничтожно мало, чтобы притупить память о погибших — и так много, чтобы воплотить их мечты!

Публика одобрительно зашумела, но тут же стихла, стоило Гидеону поднять руки.

— Это время было потрачено с пользой: Республика оправилась от ударов, нанесённых ей жестокой тиранией Первого Ордена, и скоро восстанет в сиянии единства и славы, сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде! — голос Гидеона замер, торжественный и сильный, и вдруг стал тихим и скорбным: — Но не все смогут это увидеть. Те, кто сражался за наши жизни — не смогут.

Теперь он обращался не к топе, а словно к каждому из присутствующих лично. По не знал, как это было возможно, но он будто видел перед собой тени тех, с кем однажды стоял плечом к плечу.

— Все мы потеряли кого-то в прошедшей войне. И как вечное свидетельство героизма и храбрости наших соратников и друзей — мы построили Аллею Памяти, под сень которой готовимся вступить в этот знаменательный день. Я хочу чтобы, глядя на обелиски павшим героям, каждый помнил: это не просто лица и даты. Это — жизни наших друзей и родных: боевых товарищей и любимых, отцов и матерей, братьев и сестёр, дочерей и сыновей... — голос истончился, задрожал, пропадая.

Гидеон сделал нетвёрдый шаг назад, и По едва успел поймать его под локоть. Несмотря на явную слабость, он продолжил:

— Да, друзья, для меня эта дата — не только день празднования, но и день великой скорби. В битве при Экзеголе шесть лет назад погиб и мой единственный сын, пилот Чёрной Эскадрильи, Генри Ваал, — Гидеон шумно втянул воздух, стараясь выровнять дыхание. — Он пошёл в Сопротивление добровольцем, выжил во множестве опасных сражений, но пал в последнем. И я горжусь им! Единственное, о чём я сожалею: что сам не видел его подвигов. Но от его командора, По Дэмерона, я не слышал ни единого плохого слова о своём сыне. Он был героем, настоящим героем...

К концу Гидеон перешёл на шёпот. Его голос дрожал, как и сухие руки, унизанные золотыми кольцами и браслетами из прозрачных бусин. Речь начал читать сильный, уверенный в себе мужчина с посеребрёнными мудростью прожитых лет висками, а закончил — надломленный горем старик, скорбящий о своём ребёнке.

Если бы По не видел, как Гидеон репетирует свои выступления, то поверил бы — и прерывистому дыханию и одинокой слезе, скользнувшей по морщинистой щеке. Но По работал на Гидеона слишком долго, чтобы очаровываться его игрой. И всё же он стоял рядом, поддерживая худой локоть, и чувствовал глухую тоску, пробивающуюся сквозь идеально подогнанную мозаику точно выверенных, сотню раз отрепетированных фраз.

— Тот мир, которого мы достигли сейчас, — Гидеон продолжал, и его голос креп с каждым сказанным словом, — достался нам с вами кровью и потом наших родных. Ради них мы, выжившие, должны сделать всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы эта великая жертва не оказалась напрасной. Мы обязаны продолжить дело Республики, погибшей в Хоснианском катаклизме, нести её наследие и убедиться, что идея свободы и равенства разумных рас никогда не исчезнет из галактики!

Зал ответил тишиной. Последние отзвуки вдохновенной речи Гидеона всё ещё гуляли под высокими потолками, когда послышались одинокие хлопки. А потом ещё и ещё. Аплодисменты становились громче, нарастали, чтобы, наконец, взорваться, оглушить всех присутствующих. Гидеон стоял, прямой и острый, словно скала, о которую разбивались одна за другой волны оваций. 

В новой Республике высоко ценили красивые речи.

По усмехнулся иронии, зашарил взглядом по толпе и выхватил всполох рыжей шерсти у дальнего конца зала.

— По? Хочешь сказать что-нибудь? — Гидеон отпил воды, которую услужливо поднёс ему дроид, и приглашающе кивнул в сторону парящего на уровне лица микрофона.

— Куда мне до тебя! Я лучше пойду: кажется, видел свою кошку.

— Будь добр, поручи отлов этого чудесного зверя Финну, а то он изнывает от безделья. Я отсюда вижу, как он грабит столики с закусками.

— Всегда можно попросить его поговорить с гостями. Он знает кучу историй!

Гидеон скривился:

— Например, ту, с шагоходами? Нет уж, увольте! — Они тихонько посмеялись. — Кстати, По, ко мне подходила Маргаретт. Я не знал, что вы расстались.

Героическим усилием воли По сохранил на лице улыбку, но Гидеон явно что-то заподозрил.

— Между вами что-то произошло? Вы так чудно ладили...

— Эээ... Знаешь, я уверен, что нужно как можно быстрее найти Милли. Вдруг у кого-то из гостей аллергия на кошачью шерсть?

— По.

— Увидимся!

Гидеон осуждающе покачал головой и обернулся навстречу двум нон-каламари. На трибуну поднимался следующий оратор.

Стоило порадоваться успешному побегу, как удача отвернулась от По: он едва не налетел на Маргаретт. Выглядела она роскошно: волосы забраны в высокую причёску, открытая шея и плечи сияют от крохотных страз, а на аккуратно очерченных губах красуется обольстительная и самую малость презрительная улыбка. Над головой кружилось сразу три любопытных дроида-оператора. Маловато, учитывая, что обычно она заключала контракты как минимум с пятью каналами вещания.

— Знаменитый генерал Дэмерон! Давно не виделись, — она протянула руку для поцелуя.

Кинув быстрый взгляд на мигающие красным огоньки камер, По наклонился и поцеловал затянутые в перчатку тонкие пальцы.

— Леди Маргаретт. Вы, как всегда, прекрасны.

— А вы как всегда в центре внимания, — она улыбнулась, чем-то крайне довольная: — До меня дошли слухи, что у вас объявился незаконнорождённый ребёнок. Дочь, кажется?

Мысленно проклиная длинный язык Финна и чуткие уши Марго, По судорожно пытался придумать способ перевести тему.

— Обо мне часто появляются слухи, не стоит верить им всем. Например, я слышал, что...

Криффа с два. У По и шанса не было против источающей злорадство Маргаретт.

— Причём ребёнок даже не от женщины, а — подумать только! — от мужчины. Наше общество, без сомнения, известно исключительно широкими взглядами, но подобный поворот событий— диковинка даже для здешней публики.

— Марго, пожалуйста.

— Если эта информация правдива, то получается, что герой войны в разгар боевых действий так старательно защищал свои идеалы, что и не подумал о другой защите.

— Марго, прекрати.

— Неплохо для бесплодного, да?

Она победоносно замолчала, прожигая По взглядом, потом закрыла глаза и, открыв, уже полностью восстановила самообладание. Поправила обманчиво небрежный локон, глубоко вздохнула и произнесла неожиданно спокойно:

— Остановить запись. Стереть последние четыре минуты.

Дроиды вразнобой запищали. Маргаретт махнула рукой, отсылая их:

— Прочь! Снимите панораму дворца, сделайте пролёт над аллеей... я не знаю, займитесь чем-нибудь полезным, не докучайте мне ближайшие десять минут.

По ждал, наблюдая за тем, как Марго достаёт из длинного клатча зеркальце и тщательно осматривает свой макияж. Закончив, она подозвала дроида-официанта, взяла шампанское, но, видно, вспомнив, что напиток может размазать помаду, принялась вертеть бокал в пальцах, иногда постукивая по ободку ногтями.

— Терпеть тебя не могу. Выставил меня посмешищем! — Она зло прищурилась: — Надеюсь, этот бред про незаконнорожденного ребёнка не ты придумал?

Вздохнув, По поднял руки, показывая, что не собирается спорить. Этот день и так оказался до предела насыщен событиями, а ведь ещё даже половина не прошла! Страшно подумать, что ждёт дальше.

— Слушай, я понимаю, ты расстроена...

— Ой, заткнись, — резко оборвала Маргаретт. Она скосила глаза на бокал, поморщилась и выпила залпом. — Я повела себя как идиотка, ладно? Подумала, что соврать про беременность — неплохая идея. Крифф, это ужасная идея!

Насколько мог вспомнить По, Марго не любила шампанское. Однажды она сказала, что если бы ей предложили на выбор бокал нефти и игристого вина, она предпочла бы нефть. Но была одна вещь, которую она ненавидела куда сильнее: признавать свои ошибки.

— Когда мы были вместе, всё казалось таким простым. Я думала, что смогу вернуть это, вот и... — Она взглянула в его лицо с требовательным любопытством: — Ты скучаешь по мне?

Будь это сценой в голодраме, По обязательно признался бы, что тоскует и страстно расцеловал бы Маргаретт в её аккуратно очерченные губы.

Она всё ещё искала что-то в его лице, но нехотя, утомлённо, так что короткое «не-а» вполне её удовлетворило.

— Вот и я по тебе не скучаю. Обидно. — Она пожала плечами и поставила пустой бокал на услужливо поданный поднос. — Надеюсь, этот парень, которого ты обрюхатил, обаятелен и ослепительно красив. Иначе моя гордость не выдержит.

По рассмеялся, чувствуя, как напряжение понемногу отпускает его.

— Нет никакого парня. Просто недоразумение.

Волосы тронул лёгкий ветерок: вернулись отосланные Марго соглядатаи.

— Сделаем фото на память?

Захлопали лепестками объективов. Дроиды, спустились, закружили вокруг, выискивая идеальный ракурс, как гончие след. Марго обняла По за шею, прильнула к груди, очаровательно улыбаясь. От неё пахло духами и шампанским.

Сделав два полных круга, дроиды остановились.

Где-то на грани видимости снова мелькнула рыжая спинка и юркий кошачий хвост. 

— Кажется, мне нужно идти.

— Не сомневаюсь. Прощай, По. И сбрей ты эту криффову бороду!

По улыбнулся, искренне и легко, наверное, впервые за этот вечер.

Маргаретт поймала его улыбку, подмигнула и, махнув на прощание, исчезла в толпе. Её легко было отследить по зависшим над ней дроидам. Насколько мог судить По, она направилась к парадному входу, чтобы успеть сделать фото на дорожке, пока ту не заполонили многочисленные гости.

Наверное, По должен был почувствовать облегчение или сожаление, но ощущал лишь призрачную грусть о прошлом, которое ушло безвозвратно. Он сделал несколько шагов назад, всё ещё глядя вслед Марго.

— Мя-ау! — в ногу вдруг впились когти.

— Крифф!

По отскочил в сторону, завертелся, ожидая увидеть рассерженную Милли, но наткнулся взглядом на незнакомого кота черепаховой окраски. Зверь скалил острые зубы, топорщил шерсть, и совсем не выглядел ручным.

— А ты как здесь оказался?

Кот презрительно фыркнул и, дёрнув хвостом, зашагал прочь. Ведомый любопытством По последовал за ним. Тот так ловко лавировал между разбившимися на группы гостями и юркими дроидами-официантами, что оставалось лишь диву даваться, как он умудрился попасться под ноги.

Раздвинув мелодично забренчавшую занавесь из цветных камней, По оказался на балконе, который широким полукругом опоясывал восточное крыло дворца. Отсюда открывался чудесный вид, но большинство гостей предпочли остаться в главном зале и послушать речи сенаторов, либо же спуститься вниз и там дожидаться открытия Аллеи Памяти. По заметил ярко-алое платье Маргаретт и то, как юрко она скользнула под гололенту, ограждавшую вход.

— Сг'храэ? — послышался мелодичный голос. — Куда ты пропал?

У перил, явно наслаждаясь покоем, стоял беременный мальдоранец, с которым По столкнулся ранее, и преспокойно гладил по мягкому боку Миллисент. Та мурчала, подставляла мордочку под чуткие пальцы, и выражала удовольствие каждой своей шерстинкой.

— Милли?

Мальдоранец обернулся. Черепаховый кот громко мяукнул, запрыгнул на перила по левую руку, и ткнулся широким лбом в плечо.

Напряжение витало в воздухе. По мог понять, когда его не хотели видеть, поэтому постарался придать лицу самое дружелюбное выражение из возможных. Оставалось надеяться, что у этого мальдоранца нет к нему счётов из-за преступного прошлого.

— Вижу, не я один пришёл сюда с кошкой.

— Кошкой? 

Что-то в выражении узкого лица заставило По усомниться в этом очевидном факте.

— Ну да. Рыжая. Её зовут Миллисент. Она кошка.

Та одарила По мимолётным взглядом и тронула носом ласкающую руку, напоминая о себе.

— Удивительно, — мальдоранец выгнул светлые брови: — Как вы не заметили?

— Не заметил чего?

По подошёл ближе и уставился на выглядевшую абсолютно обычной кошкой Милли, которая обнюхивала черепахового кота, тихонько фыркая и смешно топорща усы. Оставленные когтями царапины болели. Стоило подумать о них, как новый знакомец его питомицы положил передние лапы на грудь мальдоранцу и принялся мурчать.

— Вы наступили на хвост сг'храэ?

— Это вышло случайно! Я шагнул назад, не глядя под ноги и... Погодите, — По с подозрением прищурился, — откуда вы знаете?

Мальдоранец выразительно кивнул на черепахового кота.

— Что? Хотите сказать, что он... Да ладно!

— Сг'храэ мне рассказал.

— Но кошки не разговаривают.

— Кошки — нет, — мальдоранец вытянул руку, позволяя черепаховому коту вскарабкаться на плечо, — но сг'храэ не кошки. Они намного умнее и живут куда дольше. Многие из них переживают своих хозяев.

Милли мявкнула, протяжно и громко. По тоже протянул руку и она ловко взобралась, легла рыжим воротником на плечи и утробно заурчала.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы Сг'храэ привязывалась к человеку. Откуда она у вас?

Может, из-за траурной торжественности недавней речи Гидеона, а может, из-за Милли, которая всё продолжала урчать и вылизывать бороду По, будто бы это он остался одиноким зверем без хозяина и нуждался в утешении, в груди заскребла тоска по неслучившемуся. Хакс не был хорошим человеком, но и бездушным монстром По его видеть не мог. Не после той ночи, не после смешного и торопливого «Я — шпион!». Пусть Финн и говорил, что единственным мотивом предательства Первого Ордена являлась ненависть к Кайло Рену, По отказывался верить в это. Там было что-то ещё. Должно было быть.

— Я нашёл Милли в спасательной капсуле. Их были тысячи вокруг Экзегола, мы с ног сбились, отлавливая одну за другой. Когда я узнал сигнал, то подумал, что это... — По запнулся, перевёл взгляд на свои ладони в белых перчатках, лежащие на широких перилах балкона. — А там была Милли. Она мне руки до локтей разодрала, неделю в бинтах ходил.

Сейчас это казалось забавным, но По отлично запомнил, как трудно оказалось удержать отчаянно воющую кошку, готовую сражаться за свою жизнь до последнего вздоха, совсем как её хозяин.

В памяти опять возник голос Хакса, его припухшие раскрасневшиеся губы и светлые ресницы. Захотелось зажмуриться.

— Это был кто-то особенный?

По усмехнулся.

— Заурядным его точно не назвать.

— Что с ним произошло?

— Он погиб на войне.

— Это очень печально. Мальдоранцы созданы для любви, а не для войны.

По фыркнул от смеха:

— Ну, он бы точно мог с этим поспорить.

Хакс не был мальдоранцем, вне всяких сомнений: его отец — стопроцентный человек, фанатичный имперец, это значилось в документах отдельной строкой. Информация о матери отсутствовала, было только место рождения: Арканис.

Вдруг в голову пришла совершенно дурацкая мысль. Абсолютно невозможная, но в его жизни постоянно случалось невозможное.

Он нащупал колбу за поясом и спросил:

— Скажите, чисто гипотетически... Если бы мужчина, один из родителей которого был бы вашим сородичем, и бесплодный человек переспали однажды, то... каков шанс зачатия?

Мальдоранец дёрнул плечом, черепаховый сг'храэ недовольно заворчал.

— Довольно низкий. Конечно, зависит от возраста и количества сексуальных контактов...

— Как это? — непонимающе переспросил По.

— Как правило, первые — самые плодовитые. При наличии регулярного партнёра фертильность становится ниже, но случаются исключения, — мальдоранец нежно обнял ладонями выпирающий живот. — Это весьма кстати, иначе мы просто умирали бы из-за истощения от постоянных родов. Если у вашего гипотетического полукровки это был первый сексуальный контакт, то его тело готовилось к зачатию всю жизнь, так что он может понести даже от стерильного партнёра.

Сердце По дрогнуло, как корабль от попадания по касательной, и забилось с удвоенной силой. Он вспомнил ту ночь с потрясающей ясностью. Как Хакс застывал, не зная, куда деть руки, как неловко и неумело целовался, как округлял губы в стоне, будто удивлённый тому, что простые касания пальцев и языка способны дарить удовольствие.

Неужели он?.. Да нет, быть не может!

Занавесь, отделяющая балкон от зала, заколыхалась мелодичным перезвоном кристаллов, донёсся смех и голоса.

— А потом он мне говорит: «Выстрели мне в руку! Вот сюда!» — Финн хлопнул по левому плечу. — А я взял и выстрелил в ногу!

Стайка молодых офицеров Академии, окружившая Финна, залилась хохотом. Мальдоранец поморщился и собрался уходить.

По ощутил, как у него начинает краснеть шея от запоздалого стыда. 

Он же обещал вытащить его. Он должен был вернуться! Крифф.

— Можно ещё вопрос?

— Последний. Наша беседа меня утомила.

— Ваш супруг упоминал, что Мальдора стала... непригодна для жизни. Когда это случилось и куда вывезли выживших?

— Это произошло за три года до битвы при Явине. Всех уцелевших отправили на Арканис.


End file.
